Mi vida junto a ti
by Neko-ili
Summary: Se ha hecho el anuncio oficial de la boda, es tiempo de que sus familias se unan a través de Ranma y Akane... ¡Por fin llega el día de la boda! El día que todo mundo espero con ansias ¿Cuál es el siguiente paso?... ¡¿La primera noche juntos! ¿Que harás Akane?
1. El anuncio de una boda

**El anuncio de una boda.**

Por fin habían concluido su último año de estudios, ahora estarían libres de la escuela y podrían entregarse de lleno a lo que era su pasión: las artes marciales. Desafortunadamente para ellos también significaba una cosa, ya no habría pretexto para aplazar la boda que ansiaban sus padres.

Los preparativos habían empezado, era un hecho, sus familias pronto se unirían. Si bien a Akane Tendo no le desagradaba la idea de casarse con el hombre del que estaba enamorada, no estaba segura de lo que éste sentía. En varias ocasiones él la había defendido como su prometida, habían tenido ciertos acercamientos en los que ambos acababan sonrojados, pero finalmente nunca hubo oportunidad para profesarse un mutuo amor.

Hasta ese momento simplemente se había tratado como amigos. Que extraño sería encontrarse casada con un hombre que ni si quiera se atrevía a tomarle de la mano. Un hombre rodeado por muchas mujeres que se negaban a desaparecer.

La hora de la comida había llegado, todos se encontraban reunidos alrededor de la mesa y en cuanto la comida estuvo servida esta fue desapareciendo rápidamente. Akane trataba de comer a un ritmo normal pero no podía evitar perderse en sus pensamientos, su mirada parecía lejana. De vez en cuando ella observaba a Ranma de reojo, él parecía mostrarse bastante tranquilo, como si no le importase nada, lo cual no pudo hacer nada más que desilusionarla. _Quizá realmente él no sentía atracción alguna por su persona._

Ranma comía rápidamente, no podía permitir que su glotón padre lo dejase sin alimentos. Aun así en cuanto elevaba su plato de arroz para comerlo más apresuradamente, él solo se preocupaba por observar a Akane…

Ella lucía tan diferente, tan pensativa. Desde hace un par de días ella parecía distante. Probablemente la causa de esto fuera el anunció de su boda. _Quizá ella realmente no quería casarse con él._

* * *

El sol se ocultaba mostrando sus últimos pero poderosos rayos. Ranma y Akane habían sido reunidos por sus padres en el dojo. Los jóvenes se encontraban sentados frente a sus superiores de manera respetuosa, ignoraban la razón por la cual se les había llamado. El silencio imperaba, la tensión incrementaba.

-Ranma, Akane- habló Soun Tendo –hemos convocado esta reunión con un solo propósito. Saotome y yo hemos decidido que ha llegado el momento de que nuestras familias se unan.

Aquellas últimas palabras habían caído como un balde de agua fría para los jóvenes, nunca creyeron que este día llegaría tan rápido. Ambos se sonrojaron.

-Pero papá…

-Silencio Akane, ya no hay más que decir- interrumpió Soun- Se había pospuesto esto debido a sus estudios, además de que eran jóvenes. Sin embargo ya han concluido sus labores escolares y es tiempo de que den un paso adelante por este dojo y por esta familia.

-Ranma, sabes que es tu obligación ¡por la escuela de estilo libre Saotome!- Mencionó Genma con los brazos cruzados, el esperaba las protestas de Ranma sin embargo éste no articulo palabra alguna.

-¡Papá esto no es justo! Ahora no es momento, ni si quiera están pidiéndolo ¡solo están ordenando todo esto! ¡Y aun somos bastante jóvenes!- se defendía Akane.

-Es cierto…-dijo Ranma- ¡Quien querría casarse con una niña fea como está!- grito mientras se ponía de pie señalándola.

-¡Lo mismo digo! Como podría yo querer estar con un fenómeno como tú- rápidamente se puso de pie para seguir con la pelea- ¡eres un ser tan odioso!

-¡Ya basta!- Intervino Soun- no quiero escuchar nada más, la decisión estuvo tomada desde hace años y es momento de que se lleve a cabo. Ahora pueden retirarse.

Akane y Ranma parecían vencidos, en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron fueron desviadas bruscamente, éstas podían ser interpretadas como señal de enojo, sin embargo en realidad no era más que el nerviosismo saliendo a flote. Permanecieron parados frente a frente unos segundos largos, giraron sus cabezas para encontrarse nuevamente.-_Será mi esposa…-_ y casi de inmediato se marcharon por caminos separados fingiéndose molestos. Genma y Soun solo bailaban victoriosos, riendo y gritando.

* * *

Dentro de una semana habría boda. Todo tendría lugar en el dojo Tendo. La familia, el doctor tofú y el maestro Hapossai serían los únicos presentes, no querían que interviniera alguna otra prometida o algún enamorado. Realmente no había mucho que preparar, solo les brindaban un tiempo a los prometidos para que se fueran preparando.

Ranma se hallaba sobre el tejado ensimismado en sus pensamientos. Akane se había mostrado muy molesta aquel día en que sus padres les expusieron el tema de la boda, ella no paraba de protestar, desde ese momento no parecía ser la misma. Ya ni si quiera peleaban… que raro. Era, sin duda, atractivo y a su parecer el mejor artista marcial ¿cómo _no_ podría querer casarse con él?

Ese único pensamiento atravesaba su mente una y otra vez, incluso sentía revolver el estómago con la idea de que Akane no quisiera estar con él… o tal vez era ¿tristeza? -¡Ahhhh!- Todo eso era bastante confuso, simplemente no sabía que pensar. No era que realmente los estuvieran obligando, si ella quisiera podría escapar del matrimonio… -No, demoniooos… jumm… ¡Y que si escapaba esa niña boba! Marimacho, al menos así no moriría por comer lo que ella cocina… ¡Maldición!- Ranma se puso de pie inmediatamente, no podía soportarlo había pasado dos días así ¡cinco días más serían eternos! debía de parar esos confusos pensamientos y callar la voz que lo inquietaba.

* * *

Akane se encontraba en su habitación sentada frente a su escritorio, la brisa del aire entraba por la ventana meciendo su cabello -que refrescante- dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos. Realmente bastaría un simple beso para que ella decidiera casarse. Esa sencilla demostración de amor le haría saber que Ranma realmente sentía algo por ella.-_uff…_

-Akane…

-¡Ahhh!- Akane se echó para atrás debido a la sorpresa, Ranma estaba justo frente a ella, a través de la ventana.

-Que pasa, ¿te… sientes mal?

-¿Uhm? ¡¿Pero qué demonios crees que haces?! ¡Que no sabes usar la puerta!- gracias a Dios que no estaba hablando en voz alta…

-Haz estado muy rara estos días- dijo seriamente ignorando el griterío de su aun prometida -Dime… acaso tú… no quieres… casarte coooonm…

-¡Cuiiiiii, cuui, cui, cui…!- Pe chan entró furioso a la habitación empujando la puerta con gran fuerza, parecía estar bastante molesto, Akane y Ranma no pudieron hacer nada más que sorprenderse. Se dirigió velozmente al rostro de Ranma propinándole rápidas patadas y yéndose junto con él directo al estanque. Ya en el agua no dejaba de morderle cualquier parte que se pusiera en su camino. Unas pequeñas lágrimas se asomaban por los ojos del cerdito negro.

-¡Ya basta! ¡Qué demonios te pasa estúpido cerdo!- Gritaba Ranma ahora convertido en mujer, tratando de atrapar al susodicho, lo más seguro es que ya se hubiera enterado de la _boda_ -¡tranquilo Ryoga! Sabes que yo no tengo nada que ver con eso ¡fue una decisión de mi padre! Además Akane ya te ha demostrado de muchas formas que solo te quiere como amigo solo acéptalo ¡yo que culpa tengo! - Se mantuvieron peleando dentro del estanque un rato.

-¡Ranma! ¡deja ahora mismo a mi Pe chan!- Exigió una preocupada Akane junto al estanque –¡pobrecito lo vas a lastimar!

Ahí estaba de nuevo, para Akane él solo era un cerdo, su mascota…-¡cuuuuuiiii!- Pe chan corrió hasta desaparecer de su vista.

-Pe chan…ya ves lo que hiciste Ranma, por tu culpa Pe chan se puso triste.

Cierto, Ranma no pudo contestar nada porque esta vez era cierto. Sabía del amor que Ryoga le guardaba a Akane pero no podía hacer nada, simplemente debía aceptarlo pues ella era _su _ prometida. Aun así no pudo evitar sentirse triste por su amigo.

* * *

Ryoga llevaba un rato dentro de la bañera cuando Ranma, aun mujer, entro y se sumergió en el agua caliente. Según Ranma su mirada parecía vacía. Ambos quedaron un rato en silencio.

-Dime algo Ranma

-¿Uhm?

-¿Acaso amas a esta mujer?

-¡¿Eh?!

-No sabes por todo lo que he tenido que pasar, todos los tragos amargos que me ha traído esta ¡horrible maldición!- Ryoga empuño con sentimiento- Sin embargo hubo algo que siempre me mantuvo de pie… el simple pensamiento de regresar al lado de Akane, la única que pudo curar mi sufrimiento a través de las caricias que le brindo ¡a Pe chan!- Ranma escuchaba seriamente- Dudo mucho que _tú_ sepas apreciar a la mujer que se supone tendrás por esposa.

El silencio siguió, Ranma no tuvo palabras. La verdad es que no estaba seguro de amarla…

-Tienes razón Ranma, yo sé muy bien que Akane solo me quiere como un buen amigo, además de todo sé que es lo que ella siente por ti- Ryoga se puso de pie –Tú sabes que yo nunca podré olvidarla… ¡debes de sentirte afortunado!- Ranma miraba a Ryoga un tanto sorprendido, era extraño saber lo mucho que este cerdo amaba a Akane.

…_Afortunado…_

-Lo único que quiero- continúo Ryoga - Lo único que quiero es que _ella_ este bien ¡entendido! sino es así no dudes en que regresare a reclamar su amor- Ryoga salió fuera de la vista.

* * *

Ryoga estaba molesto sin duda, Ranma no se había atrevido a pronunciar palabra alguna, ni siquiera confeso sentir amor hacia Akane. Estaba más que nada triste, no podía permitir que alguien así se quedara con su amada, sin embargo era momento de aceptar lo que desde hace tiempo sabía: Akane nunca correspondería su amor, ella solo amaba a Ranma. Ahora solo quedaba marcharse de ese lugar para nunca más volver.

* * *

-Ese Ryoga tan peculiar como siempre- dijo Ranma mientras caminaba a su habitación.

_…además de todo sé que es lo que ella siente por ti…_

-¿Que habrá querido decir con eso?

_…Lo único que quiero es que ella este bien…_

-Era como si… nos estuviera dando su bendición- esto último lo puso nervioso, realmente una boda se acercaba, _su boda_- jumm… ese bobo.

_Continuará._

Hace mucho tiempo que no escribía ¡se siente realmente bien hacerlo! así que espero sea de su agrado esta historia. Espero sus comentarios para saber que les pareció. Gracias por leer.

_Próximo capítulo: Tan solo un beso._


	2. Tan solo un beso

**Tan solo un beso.**

Había pasado tres días y aun no lograba intercambiar palabra alguna con Akane, era como si le estuviera evitando. En cuanto él se dirigía al dojo para entrenar, ella terminaba su entrenamiento. Estando alrededor de la mesa solo se dirigían algunas miradas. Cada vez que él lograba encontrarla sola y comenzaba a hablarle, alguien más llegaba a interferir solo para avergonzarlos aún más de lo que ya pudieran estar. Todo esto le estaba provocando jaqueca, no podía aguantar más, dentro de dos días estaría casado con Akane; era su última oportunidad debía de reunirse con ella a solas en un lugar alejado de las personas locas que habitaban esa casa, y exponer por fin sus pensamientos… sus sentimientos.

Era apenas medio día, después de un arduo entrenamiento y de haber tomado un baño, Ranma se dirigió inmediatamente a la habitación de Akane. Llamo a la puerta un par de veces. –Adelante- Se escuchó en respuesta desde el otro lado. Akane se hallaba recostada sobre su cama, no se molestó en sentarse solo se levantó un poco con la ayuda de su codo, no tenía idea de que fuera Ranma quien la buscara.

-Akane yo…- Ranma bajo la vista, no podía creerlo… su prometida marimacho lucía tan atractiva casi recostada sobre la cama, con el cabello y su vestido alborotado –…quería decirte- Alzo la mirada nuevamente, solo para encontrarse con algo que no esperaba… -¡¿Qué demonios hace ese puerco aquí?!- Estaba enojado al ver a Pe chan recostado junto Akane, éste le sacaba la lengua.

-¡Ranma! No le digas esas cosas a Pe chan, no quiero que vuelva a desaparecer por tu culpa, justo cuando acaba de regresar- Dijo abrazando al cerdito.

-¡Ahhhh! ¡Este cerdo! Creí que ya habías entendido… ¡está bien haz lo que quieras! Aprovecha ahora que en cuanto nos casemos no permitiré que duermas con esto- Dijo mirando despectivamente a Pe chan.

Con estas últimas palabras Akane se sonrojo –Ranma…

-Ahhh… este…- Apenas y se percató de lo que había dicho.

Pe chan prefería ignorarlos en ese momento, sabía que ya no podía hacer nada para tener a Akane, solo volteó su rostro molesto directo a la almohada.

-…Bueno yo… este….

-No tienes por qué ponerte celoso de Pe chan jeje- Dijo alegre Akane mostrándole una hermosa sonrisa a Ranma.

-Jummm…- Prefirió ignorar esto último para no arruinar esa sonrisa –Salgamos Akane, vallamos a caminar un poco por ahí- Dijo finalmente desviando la mirada, un poco molesto aún –Sin el puerco- recalcó.

-¿Es una orden o me lo estás pidiendo?- Akane se mostraba de lo más divertida con la situación, debía de aprovechar ahora ya que no siempre su prometido le demostraba algo de afecto. Por unos instantes ella realmente sentía que Ranma la quería.

-Vamos… por favor…

* * *

El día parecía más hermoso estando al lado de Akane, las calles estaban repletas pero tranquilas, el cielo estaba despejado y un caluroso ambiente los acompañaba. En cierto sentido se sentía un poco liberado, estaba feliz. Todo iba marchando muy bien: ya habían tomado un refrescante helado e iban con rumbo al parque, por fin después de varios días estaban platicando como de costumbre.

-Me alegra que ya todo este bien- Comenzó Ranma evitando la vista de Akane, ambos seguían caminando.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó intrigada observándolo.

-Bueno tu sabes, últimamente no me has golpeado o gritado, ni has intentado darme alguno de tus bocadillos mortales- Bromeó.

-Uhmm…-Se mostró molesta.

-Oye no tranquila, era broma jejeje…- Ranma le sonrió, prefirió calmar la situación, no quería arruinarlo todo. Era el momento perfecto, debía ser ahora o nunca, se armó de valor mientras seguían su camino. Tenía que expresar sus sentimientos.

-Akane…- Hablo seriamente esta vez -…estos días han sido algo extraños… y este… supongo que todo es por la boda y… pues yo…

-Ranma…- Akane se distrajo un momento ante tales palabras y tropezó levemente, pudo agarrarse del brazo de Ranma que se atravesó en su camino.

Así quedaron por un momento: Akane tomando por el brazo a su prometido. Ranma no reaccionó, ambos quedaron estáticos. Simplemente se miraron fijamente. Para Ranma los ojos de Akane parecían tan profundos, podía sentir el roce de su respiración tan cerca de su rostro, el pecho de su prometida tocaba su brazo, sus manos cálidas y suaves le tomaban firmemente; y a pesar de todo no se intimido, ni se apartó. Akane por su parte, se sintió protegida al encontrarse detenida por el fuerte brazo de Ranma, la respiración tan cercana parecía rozar sus labios; la mirada de éste la hipnotizo por esos instantes, nunca nadie la había mirado así con tanto ¿amor? …Sus dudas parecían desaparecer.

-Akane…- Prosiguió Ranma, se sintió repentinamente más confiado- No sé, si es que tienes alguna razón para no querer casarte, porque ese día en el dojo parecías estar completamente en contra de esto… eres libre de elegir… es cierto lo que me dijo Ryoga… yo no… no sé… si te…

Akane reaccionó esperando lo peor, por lo que intervino apresurada -Ranma… es que…yo no estaba segura de…

-¡Nihao Ranma!- La suerte de Ranma estaba empezando a cambiar para mal, Shampoo había llegado a interrumpir –Iba justo a verte ¡Qué bueno que te encontré!- Exclamó Shampoo al momento que le abrazaba efusivamente, como reacción el abrazo que mantenían Ranma y Akane desapareció -Ah hola Akane no te había visto- Dijo en burla.

-¡Uhmmm! Shampoo…- Akane se veía molesta y celosa ¡Cómo se atrevía! Justo en el momento tan íntimo e importante que tenían. La primera señal de que la relación le importaba a su prometido ¡y llegaba la persona más detestable y entrometida!

-Déjame Shampoo, ya suéltame…-_Demonios,_ _como se atreve Shampoo a intervenir en un momento como este_.

-¡Vamos Ranma te prepararé unos deliciosos tallarines!- Dijo mientras jalaba al susodicho del brazo.

-Haz lo que quieras Ranma ¡yo ya me voy!- Dijo Akane mientras se giraba, preparándose para marcharse, estaba muy molesta ya no podía aguantar ese espectáculo, no sabía porque razón Ranma sí.

-No espera Akane, no soy yo, ayúdameeee.

-Ahh ¡hola Ranma! ¡Pero que sorpresa! Que afortunada soy al encontrarte por aquí- Se unió una nueva persona a la conversación: Ukyo, quien tras irlo a buscar a casa de la familia Tendo y no encontrarlo salió en su búsqueda. Ahora ambas chicas, Shampoo y Ukyo, se encontraban apretujándolo y abrazando mientras se peleaban por él, no era que Ranma no pudiera hacerlas volar con un movimiento, pero simplemente no se atrevía.

-¡Uhmmm…! ¡Eres un idiota Ranma!- Dijo Akane alejándose rápidamente. Después de estar forcejeando un rato más con las chicas Ranma reaccionó: Akane en verdad se había marchado. En ese instante se sintió triste, pero aún más enojado.

-¡Ya basta! ¡Ahora si ya no soporto más esto! ¡Vieron lo que acaban de hacer!- Expreso enojado, apartando a las dos chicas de él –No puedo creerlo llevo días tratando de hablar con ella y entonces llegan ustedes a arruinarlo- Dijo para él mismo.

-Ranma que pasa, si quieres salir con alguien hazlo conmigo, nos divertiremos mucho más- Le guiño el ojo Shampoo, al tiempo que le tomaba de nuevo por el brazo.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Aléjate de él! Es solo mío- Intervino Ukyo mientras tomaba el otro brazo del chico.

-¡Ahhh!- Ranma estaba completamente harto de este comportamiento -¡¿Qué les pasa a ustedes, qué no entienden?!- Con un preciso y rápido movimiento posicionó a las dos chicas frente de él –Todo el mundo sabe que Akane es _mi_ prometida, pronto me casaré con ella ¡y espero no intervengan!- Dicho esto Ranma saltó sobre los tejados dejando a Shampoo y Ukyo impactadas.

Él había dicho: …_pronto me casaré con ella…_

* * *

Ranma corría apresurado buscando a Akane –Demonios… todo por culpa de esas chicas locas.

_…Ranma… es que…yo no estaba segura de…_

¡¿No estaba segura de que?! ¡Ahora no lo sabía! Justo cuando estaban hablando tan bien, y en el momento en que entablaban la conversación realmente importante todo había salido mal. ¿Era posible que Akane no estuviera segura de casarse con él? ¿Acaso eso había tratado de decir? No tenía más remedio que encontrarla y afrontarla, fuera cual fuese su respuesta. –Quizá ya esté en casa.

* * *

Akane se había marchado, ella prefirió caminar un rato más sin rumbo alguno, simplemente no tenía ganas de enfrentar a Ranma nuevamente y no quería verse derrotada frente a su familia. En un principio Akane no estaba más que molesta con su prometido ¿Cómo podía permitir él que le abrazaran de esa forma? Si ese era su comportamiento frente a ella no quería imaginar como lo era a sus espaldas. Tiempo después se mostró triste, parecía que tampoco le había interesado que ella se enojara, entonces ¿No le importó que se marchara enojada? En pocas palabras no le importaba lo que ella sintiese.

Estaba completamente confundida, muchos pensamientos cruzaban su mente. ¿Qué le había dicho Ryoga? Sin duda algo de lo que él no estaba seguro, pero ¿que era ese "algo"?... Los habían interrumpido y él simplemente no hizo nada para que se mantuvieran juntos, como pareja frente a ellas, acaso ¿Se avergonzaba de ella como para no reconocerla frente a las demás chicas?... Cada pregunta sin respuesta era como una daga en el corazón, no pudo evitar derramar unas cuantas lágrimas siempre preocupada en no llorar de más. Camino distraída durante un par de horas, divagando… Un beso, tan solo un simple beso podría borrar de su mente cualquier aflicción que él hubiese provocado ¿era tan grande su amor? o ¿ella era demasiado tonta por querer que fuese así?... de pronto se dio cuenta de que se encontraba bastante lejos, sin duda era tiempo de volver a casa, no podía escapar por siempre y por lo menos ahora ya se había desahogado un poco.

Caminaba aun distraída cuando dos sombras la atravesaron rápidamente hasta postrarse frente a ella.

-Hola Akane, al fin te encontramos- Saludo Ukyo seriamente.

-¿Eh? Ukyo, Shampoo… ¡Y ahora que quieren ustedes!

-Es que tenemos una duda Akane- Contesto Ukyo.

-Shampoo escucho perfectamente a Ranma decir: pronto me casaré con ella- Shampoo miró desafiante -Así que dinos ¿Se supone que Ranma y tú se casaran?

-Ahh ¿Sí?- _Ranma tan bobo como se le ocurre, conociendo a estas dos… aunque finalmente se los dijo… esto no es nada bueno… _-jeje pues es un tonto debe de estar loco, esa es una tontería- Fingió demencia.

-Claro que es una tontería- Intervino Ukyo.

-¡Porque Ranma se casara conmigo!- Gritaron las dos chicas al unísono al momento de abalanzarse sobre Akane.

Akane las esquivo ágilmente pero no podía perder el tiempo en recuperar el aliento, debía de moverse sin parar para poder alejarse de los ataques. La espátula de Ukyo golpeaba fuertemente el asfalto en donde anteriormente se encontrara Akane, Shampo lanzaba golpes y patadas mientras Akane solo se ocupaba de correr.

-Lo siento Akane pero debemos asegurarnos de que ¡no te casaras con Ranma!- Dijo Ukyo alzando su espátula. Akane estaba segura de que ellas no se atreverían a matarla, a su parecer eso sería algo demasiado extremista.

_-Maldición ¡Que les pasa a estas locas!… Ranma les dijo que nos casaríamos pronto…por fin se los dijo, me defendió… probablemente ellas… ellas quieren retrasar lo inevitable… eso es ¡quieren retrasar la boda!...sin embargo… eso no serviría de nada… es MI prometido, tarde o temprano ¡nos casaremos!...entonces que buscan éstas, ¿por qué me atacan? A parte de que me casaré con su "prometido" ellas no pueden evitarlo a menos que yo… ¿quieren atemorizarme?... ¡eso debe ser! Ja niñas tontas, nunca me daré por vencida, yo me casaré con él pase lo que pase…yo lo amo sin importar lo que él piense de mi… esta lucha no es cuestión de orgullo, ni de fuerza, sino de amor…_

* * *

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse lentamente, desde hacía ya un buen rato Ranma había llegado a casa de la familia Tendo, inmediatamente estuvo ahí se dedicó a la tarea de buscar a Akane por todas partes. No estaba en su habitación, no estaba en el dojo, ni en el comedor, en la cocina, recibidor y seguro que no estaba en el baño. Habiendo buscado en prácticamente cada rincón de la casa cesó preocupado. En donde demonios se había metido, probablemente la escena de hacia un rato le había molestado más de lo que él hubiera creído. –Debí de haber buscado más por los alrededores- Dijo para sí mismo. Por un momento pensó en esperar tranquilamente a que llegara, tirarse al piso y esperar aparentemente indiferente su llegada, sin embargo algo lo inquietaba, no podía estar un segundo sin pensar en Akane; en donde se encontraría y que estaría pensando a cerca de él, probablemente le había sucedido algo. Sin dudarlo más, salió en busca de su prometida.

* * *

Ya había anochecido, Akane había logrado evadir por un momento a las "prometidas", gracias a esto pudo llegar al parque, al menos ahí no estaría tan despejado y podría ocultarse entre los árboles; lo cual era justo lo que necesitaba ya que hacía unos momentos Ukyo, con su espátula, había logrado herir su tobillo. Ahora se movía con dificultad. Hubiera querido llamar a Ranma de alguna manera pero le era imposible, estaba sola y debía de enfrentar esto, aunque reconocía que le era imposible tratar de combatir a Ukyo y Shampoo a la vez. Se ocultó detrás de algunos arbustos al pie de un árbol, ella comenzaba a desesperarse, la verdad era que estaba agotada, tan cansada de huir y realmente adolorida que de repente, sin darse cuenta, cayó desmayada…

* * *

_-Shampoo, Ukyo ¿hacía donde se dirigen? Parece que persiguen algo… o a ALGUIEN_- Ranma había pasado un rato buscando en las calles, cuando a lo lejos pudo ver a éstas dos chicas corriendo sobre los tejados rápidamente, Ukyo empuñaba su espátula pero no parecía estar luchando contra Shampoo… En un segundo Akane vino a su mente –_demonios, todo esto es mi culpa… ¡puede ser que Akane esté en peligro por mi bocota!_

Ranma las siguió, siempre cuidándose de no ser descubierto, en un segundo ellas podrían ir sobre él y entonces no podría llegar hasta donde se encontraba su prometida. Afortunadamente Akane había logrado escapar un momento de ellas, pero conocía la perseverancia de la amazona y su sentido de caza. -_Maldición, espero que estés bien Akane-_ Ranma se halló en un territorio conocido: el parque. Apenas entro en él se movió ágilmente entre los árboles solo preocupado de encontrar a Akane, la luna alumbraba su camino. Su respiración era agitada el corazón parecía estallarle, no soportaba más la desesperación de saber dónde y cómo se encontraba _su _chica ruda. Subió a un árbol para apreciar bien los alrededores, fue ahí cuando la vio… recostada…

-¡Akane!- Gritó sin preocuparse por ser descubierto. Tan pronto la vio dio un gran salto para acercarse lo más que pudiera y corrió hasta encontrarse a su lado. La tomó en sus brazos, estaba desmayada, la miró fijamente y busco los golpes que ésta pudiera tener ¡pero que tanto le habían hecho! ¿Por cuanto tiempo había estado así? Y él no pudo estar ahí para protegerla, ¿Qué clase de_ novio _era?… Ranma se sintió observado, supo que Shampoo y Ukyo se encontraban detrás de él, algo alejadas probablemente por incertidumbre o temor. Recostó a Akane suavemente sobre el pasto, se puso lentamente de pie con la mirada baja aun viendo a su prometida –Ustedes… ¿qué le hicieron a Akane?- Aún les daba la espalda.

-Ranma… nosotras…- Trato de hablar Ukyo, pero estaba nerviosa, no tenía palabras.

-¡Ranma no puedes casarte con ella!- Exclamo Shampoo dando un paso adelante.

-¡Creí haberles dicho que no intervinieran!- Un grito y una mirada fuerte basto para que las otras callaran- Yo me casaré con ella sin importar que pase ¡¿Y ustedes se atreven a hacerle esto?!- Ranma se giró completamente encarando a las agresoras. La fuerte discusión fue suficiente para que Akane entreabriera los ojos.

-_Ranma estas aquí…por fin-_ Pensó Akane.

-¡¿Pero Ranma como es que dices eso?! ¡¿Acaso la amas?!- Gritó Ukyo con sentimiento.

Ante esta pregunta Ranma cayó unos instantes… -Yo… yo no sé si la amo… lo que sí sé es que yo no podría vivir sin la inocencia de esta niña boba… sé que viajaría a cualquier parte del mundo para salvarla… y sé que ella es la única mujer con la que yo estoy dispuesto a casarme ya que… me gusta… me gusta mucho más que cualquier otra mujer… me gusta mucho más de lo que pudiera cualquiera imaginar.

Shampoo y Ukyo se sentían derrotadas y estúpidas. Ahora sus rostros demostraban, además de tristeza, arrepentimiento y vergüenza debido a sus acciones. Tal parecía que Ranma realmente no había sido de nadie más que de Akane.

-Ra…Ranma…- Akane llamó la atención de su prometido.

_Continuará…_

* * *

Este capítulo quedo más largo de lo que esperaba así que me vi forzada a partirlo en dos, pero me gusta cómo va hasta ahora, ¿Y a ustedes? Espero saber que opinan, ¡No se pierdan la continuación! Muchas gracias por sus comentarios.


	3. Tan solo un beso II

**Tan solo un beso II.**

-Ra…Ranma…- Akane llamó la atención de su prometido.

-¡Akane! ¿Estás bien?- Dijo mientras se agachaba acercándose a ella, la tomó en sus brazos, su voz denotaba preocupación.

Shampoo y Ukyo seguían ahí, la escena que se encontraban presenciando no hizo nada más que herirlas, agacharon la cabeza no podían soportar ver como Ranma sostenía en brazos a Akane. Un ligero viento meció sus cabellos, observaron como la penetrante mirada de su apuesto chico se encontraba completamente centrada en ella, brindándole toda su atención y preocupación… ahora ambas se sentían estúpidas. Aunando que hacía unos instantes Ranma había confesado su gusto hacia Akane y parecía estar más que dispuesto a casarse con ella. Se sentían desechadas, él había preferido a esa chica poco femenina, torpe, fea y nada afectuosa; pero la verdad es que inconscientemente solo había dañado su ego y orgullo. Ya no había nada más que decir, solo les quedó ocultar su vergüenza y desdicha así que decidieron desaparecer en la oscuridad.

-Ranma, gracias…- Dijo Akane posicionando una de sus manos sobre la mejilla de éste en muestra de agradecimiento, la regreso a su lugar momentos después.

-¿Estás bien Akane? Perdón, todo esto fue mi culpa, si yo no le hubiera dicho nada a Shampoo y Ukyo…

-No debí dudar nunca de ti- Dijo casi en murmuro, parecía bastante agotada. Ambos se miraban fijamente.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo qué dudar de mí?

-Yo… no estaba segura… de que tú sintieras algo por mi…- Hubo un momento de silencio incómodo –Llegue a pensar en ¿cómo sería que nos casaríamos si ni siquiera nos habíamos tomado de las manos?

Se sonrojaron al pensar que en ese preciso instante él la abrazaba en la oscuridad brindándole calor y protección. Probablemente nunca se hubiesen tomado de la mano, pero ahí estaba él siempre: rescatándola, defendiéndola y preocupándose por ella.

-Pero ya me siento más feliz…- Mencionó Akane con una sonrisa, ya más recuperada- Me has demostrado que sientes algo por mí- Las palabras de su prometido le habían devuelto las energías poco a poco -Justo como lo dijiste, yo sé que irías a cualquier parte del mundo a salvarme.

-¡¿Eh?! ¿Por qué? ¡¿De qué hablas?!- Ranma abrió los ojos de la impresión a la par que se sonrojaba intensamente, su trenza se levantó demostrando el susto que padecía –Que… que… ¿Qué yo que? ¿Qué dije?- sino hubiese tenido a Akane en brazos fácilmente se hubiera parado de un brinco con ambas manos cornudas, solo podía fingir no saber de lo que ella hablaba.

-Fue inevitable escuchar lo que le decías a Shampoo y Ukyo- Contesto Akane también sonrojada, bajando un poco la vista por timidez.

-_Escuchó todo, ¿pero que dije? ¡Ahhh!- _Ranma casi se iba para atrás de la vergüenza, había quedado en una especie de shock totalmente petrificado, Akane ahora sabía lo que él sentía ¡lo había escuchado todo! -_¡¿Qué dije?! ¡¿Qué más dije?! No puede ser entonces ya sabe que..._- detuvo un poco sus pensamientos y su vergüenza paso casi inmediatamente, ¡era justo lo que él quería desde un principio! que Akane supiera sus sentimientos, que mejor forma de demostrarlos que defendiéndola y gritándolo al mundo, o por lo menos a las chicas que más los molestaban.

Ranma sonrío levemente dirigiéndole una mirada tierna a Akane, después de todo estaba feliz.

-Será mejor que vallamos con el doctor Tofú- Dijo ya más relajado –Vamos, sube- Se puso de espaldas a Akane, alentándola con sus manos a que subiera.

-¡Sip!

* * *

En tiempos calurosos como esté se podían escuchar, a través de las paredes, las divertidas risas de los niños jugando, las cigarras ocultas que se encontraban cantando, los ancianos que bromeaban, algún pequeño pleito por un juego shogi perdido, etc.; cada persona parecía disfrutar del momento refrescante que les brindaba la noche.

La joven pareja avanzaba entre la oscuridad, a juzgar por el bullicio no era muy tarde. Una que otra luciérnaga despistada perdía su rumbo y de vez en cuando se cruzaba por el camino de Ranma y Akane, tal momento no podía ser más romántico para ella, a pesar de que se encontraban en silencio. No habían pronunciado palabra alguna desde su salida del parque.

Akane disfrutaba cada minuto el poder estar tan cerca de Ranma y sentir su aroma… con gran gusto se aferraba a él. Aun así no podía evitar pensar que después de haber tenido tan gran avance en tan pocos minutos debía dejar las cosas así, sabía que no podía presionarlo, era un hecho que las cosas no cambiarían inmediatamente.

-¡Hola! ¿Cómo han estado?- Saludo efusivamente el doctor Tofú en cuanto se percató de las visitas, la pareja por fin se encontraba en el consultorio –Cielos ¿Pero qué te paso Akane?- Dijo al verla sobre la espalda de Ranma.

-Nada doctor no se preocupe, solo me caí y lastime el tobillo eso es todo- Dijo Akane sonriendo. Ranma la miró algo molesto, claro que era algo importante el que se hubiese lastimado.

-Bueno pues vamos a revisarte.

El trío de personas se dirigió a una habitación, Ranma cuidadosamente postro a Akane sobre la cama de auscultación. El doctor la revisó minuciosamente todo en ella parecía bien, quizá un poco sucia pero bien; llegó al tobillo afectado el cual se encontraba completamente inflamado, procedió con la cura.

-¡Vaya pero si debió de haber sido una caída bastante fuerte pequeña Akane!- A lo que ésta respondió con una sonrisa apenada. El doctor aplico una crema brindando un suave masaje, Akane soltaba pequeños quejidos, finalmente saco unos vendajes -Así que un día más y serán marido y mujer, no sé pero a mi parecer aún son muy jóvenes yo esperaría mucho más tiempo jajaja…- Continuaba vendando. No era de sorprender sus palabras debido al amor "oculto" que había tenido por Kasumi desde hacía tantos años, pero por alguna razón Akane ante esta frase bajo su mirada de cierto modo apagada.

Ranma se dio cuenta de esto, quedo confundido, él sabía cuánto estimaba ella al doctor Tofú y lo mucho que le afectaban sus palabras. Quizá él podía poner en duda la decisión de su prometida con respecto a la boda. Durante un momento se mantuvo nervioso, dudando a cerca de lo que Akane pensaría sobre el tema expuesto, hubo un pequeño silencio incómodo que para él pareció eterno. Decidido y sin perder más tiempo posó una mano sobre el hombro de su prometida.

-No se preocupe doctor- Dijo Ranma- Estamos listos.

-Ranma…- Lo miró sorprendida.

- Oh muy bien me alegra escuchar eso - Sonrió el doctor.

Pasaron unos minutos más pero para Akane parecía no pasar el tiempo, no podía dejar de ver a su prometido. Poco a poco minuto tras minuto Ranma se fue estresando por aquella insistente mirada, su rostro mostraba cada vez más color, aun tomaba a Akane por el hombro pero se negaba a mirarla a los ojos. Antes de que reaccionara molesto y comenzará a gritar histérico el doctor Tofú intervino por su bien.

-Muy bien Akane parece que ya está, te he puesto una pomada especial aunque parece que esa caída ha sido algo fuerte así que no apoyes peso sobre ese pie para no lastimar más el tobillo, debes estar en reposo por lo menos un par de días, sin embargo estoy seguro de que esto no afectara los planes de boda, Ranma podrá encargarse de todo jajaja...- Ambos se sonrojaron, como sí hubiesen olvidado su boda- Por favor cuida bien de Akane, pero no solo durante estos días Ranma.

-Cla…claro.

Una "bendición" más les había sido otorgada.

* * *

-Así que… un día más y luego estaremos casados…- Se atrevió a decir Ranma. Ahora iban camino a casa. Gracias a Dios, Akane estaba a sus espaldas, no la tendría que ver directo a los ojos.

-Eso parece…- Contestó algo apenada.

-Espero que no se les ocurra hacer algo a Shampoo o Ukyo, lo bueno es que no saben cuándo nos ca…casaremos…

-Gracias Ranma…- Dijo cerrando los ojos, recargándose por completo en la espalda de su _novio…_

-De que hablas, todo fue mi culpa, que bueno que llegué a tiempo ¡quien sabe que pudieron haberte hecho esas locas!

-Gracias por quererme…- Dijo en un suspiro.

Ranma se paralizo, nunca pensó escuchar eso. Nuevamente sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa y susto, su trenza se paró, éste comenzó a andar como si fuese un robot. Había admitido que le gustaba Akane ¿eso significaba que la quería?... Había dicho que era la única mujer con la que estaba dispuesto a casarse, sin duda alguna la quería, pero resultaba bastante vergonzoso aceptarlo frente a ella. En un día más estarían casados, serían esposos, sería su _esposa_… _su mujer…_Aun le costaba aceptarlo abiertamente, lo mejor sería buscar la manera de acercarse a ella de una forma en que jamás lo había hecho ¿Tomarla de la mano como ella había sugerido? Ahora no era una opción, tendría que cavilar algo más.

La luz de la entrada de su casa estaba encendida como esperando su regreso, a él le pareció una gran bienvenida. El día había sido muy largo, aunque de igual forma muy bueno ya que cualquier duda que pudieron haber sentido ya era inexistente. Ranma decidió entrar en la casa, subir las escaleras y dirigirse al cuarto de Akane; probablemente un salto directo a la ventana de su habitación hubiese sido muy tosco para el estado en que ella se encontraba.

El resto de la casa estaba a oscuras, lo más seguro es que no hubiese pasado mucho tiempo desde que la familia se había marchado a dormir, prefirió caminar con sigilo. Con un rápido movimiento abrió la puerta de Akane, con las manos ocupadas Ranma no se preocupó de encender la luz de aquella habitación. Desde hacía tiempo pudo darse cuenta que Akane había caído dormida ya que su peso parecía haber aumentado, debía estar completamente rendida.

Ranma se sentó en la cama tomando las manos de Akane, por lo que esta parecía estar sentada detrás de él. Decidió inclinarse lentamente para recostarse de costado y así no despertala. Quedo cómodamente acostado junto Akane, aún le daba la espalda y tomaba sus manos, parecía como si le estuviese abrazando. No quería parecer un pervertido ni nada parecido pero le gustó mucho encontrarse en esa situación con ella: en la oscuridad, recostados juntos mientras ella le abrazaba…Se puso completamente rojo, le hubiera encantado permanecer así toda la noche, pero ya pronto llegaría ese momento o eso esperaba él, por ahora debía marcharse a su habitación. Se sentó.

-Sabes Ranma- Lo detuvo Akane un poco adormilada para gran sorpresa de Ranma, quién al instante se giró para verla recostada. Estaba seria, cansada, sin duda con sueño y viendo directo a sus ojos - Llegué a pensar que no importaría nada de lo que me hubieses hecho, dicho o como me hubieses tratado estos años…yo me casaría contigo si tan solo me dieras un beso- Dijo Akane sin darse cuenta en sus palabras, probablemente víctima del sueño.

-¿Entonces es tan solo un beso lo que me pides Akane?- Ranma pregunto animado, nervioso, acalorado- ¿Tan solo un beso… para que aceptes casarte conmigo?

Akane cayó en la cuenta de su inconsciente petición, no pudo hacer nada más que agachar su mirada tímidamente. Hubo un rato de silencio nuevamente. Akane lucía tan hermosa recostada en su cama, con los ojos entre cerrados y con el cabello alborotado. Las palabras de Ranma le habían afectado también puesto que sus mejillas se pusieron rojas. Quería sin duda un beso de su prometido antes de que se convirtiera en su esposo, pero se negaba a responder la pregunta a pesar de que lo había aceptado abiertamente unos instantes atrás.

Ranma acepto su silencio y su tierna e inocente timidez como una afirmación a su pregunta. Se agacho aun sentado casi recostándose sobre ella, tomó el mentón de su prometida suavemente, acerco su rostro al de Akane, se miraron unos segundos; Ranma mordió nervioso sus propios labios. Ambos cerraron sus ojos y, finalmente, sus labios se unieron en un tierno y dulce beso.

Él se apartó paulatinamente de sus labios, sus ojos se fueron abriendo a la par. Permaneció cerca de ella mientras su mano rozaba dulcemente su mejilla. El palpitar de sus corazones no podía parar. Todo estaba en silencio, parecía un ambiente tenso debido al nervio, Ranma debía contener un poco su respiración para no verse agitado frente a ella.

-Lo ve Tendo solo necesitaban un pequeño empujón jajaja…

-¡Por fin nuestras familias se unirán Saotome! Jajaja…

-Qué bueno que regresaron con bien.

-Ranma, Akane aguanten un día más y podrán hacer todo lo que quieran.

-¡Ranma como te atreves a aprovecharse de la inocencia de la linda y tierna Akane!

Toda la familia se encontraba en el marco de la puerta. Genma vitoreaba, Soun sollozaba, Kasumi mostraba su bella sonrisa, Nabiki con brazos cruzados los miraba pícaramente y el viejo Hapossai lloraba como niño.

-¡Lárguense de aquí!- Gritó la pareja al unísono, completamente rojos y enojados, abandonando la comprometedora posición en la que se encontraban.

Mañana sería otro día, Akane esperaba con ansias un día tranquilo de descanso antes de la boda.

_Continuará…_

* * *

__Hola aquí esta la segunda parte, lamento no haber actualizado la semana pasado tuve mucho trabajo acumulado y me fue imposible. Espero y les halla gustado, espero sus comentarios que son el mejor aliento para que siga escribiendo. Saludos.


	4. A un día del gran día

**A un día del gran día.**

Pudo sentir el torso de Ranma casi sobre ella, su calidez y fortaleza. Ella parecía tan pequeña y frágil al lado del varonil cuerpo. El calor de la estación parecía haberles afectado, sus mejillas estaban coloradas. La tenue luz de la luna había dotado a Ranma de cierta sensualidad, sus ojos parecían brillar más mientras se enfocaban en ella, no podía hacer nada ante esto ni si quiera se atrevía a apartar la mirada, estaba completamente sumergida en él. El rostro de Ranma se acercó lentamente hasta que sus cabellos rosaron sus mejillas, la estremeció por completo. Ranma se detuvo un momento mordiendo sus labios, tragando saliva… Él estaba nervioso… Completamente dispuesto a cumplir con la proeza para que ella _aceptase_ casarse con él. Aquel chico fuerte y engreído ahora se encontraba sumamente nervioso y avergonzado de encontrarse tan cerca de ella, todo un alago hacia su persona. Por fin llego lo que ella ansiaba: un beso, _su primer beso._ Un beso cálido, suave y tranquilo, como debía de ser el de cualquier inocente amor. Nunca hubiera podido imaginar una situación más perfecta. Uno de esos besos que nunca se olvidan…

Los pájaros cantaban como alabando la aparición del cálido sol, Akane empezó a tomar consciencia de que un nuevo día comenzaba, parpadeo un par de veces para acostumbrar su mirada a la luz y casi inmediatamente aquellas imágenes de la noche anterior vinieron a su mente. Abrió los ojos sorprendida no podía creer que aquello realmente hubiese ocurrido, por un momento todo le pareció un sueño. Después se tranquilizo, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y su mano derecha se dirigió a rozar sus labios, ahí estaba la sensación del beso de Ranma.

Recordó también a su espectadora familia y no pudo más que reír, además debía agradecerle a Kasumi que le hubiese brindado el dormir limpia al prepararle un baño de agua caliente. En ese momento se sentía tan feliz que estaba segura que nada ni nadie podía molestarla, después de todo al siguiente día sería oficialmente la esposa de Ranma.

Tocaron a la puerta, Akane decidió sentarse sobre su cama antes de dar paso al visitante. Se encontraba emocionada, no sabía exactamente ¿Cómo reaccionaría Ranma después de lo sucedido o como es que ella debía de actuar al momento de encontrarse con él? pero sin duda deseaba verlo.

-Buenos días Akane que bueno que ya despertaste ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Buenos días Kasumi, ya me siento mejor- Dijo un tanto decepcionada, por un momento su corazón se detuvo pensando en que se pudo haber tratado de Ranma.

-Que bien, ahora te pondré la pomada en tu tobillo y después te subiré el desayuno- Avanzo por la habitación- Creo que todos nos alegramos mucho al ver la demostración de amor frente a toda la familia – Dijo sonriente Kasumi.

-Bueno no es que lo hubiéramos querido así jeje…- Akane se mostró apenada, realmente hubiera preferido que ese momento hubiera sido exclusivamente para ellos como pareja, pero por otro lado le daba gusto pensar que ahora su familia sabía realmente que entre ellos había amor a pesar de sus continuos pleitos.

Paso un rato mientras su hermana le masajeaba suavemente. Lo único que cruzaba por la mente de Akane era Ranma si bien en un principio fue por recordar _su momento _ahora solo podía preguntarse así misma ¿En dónde demonios se encontraba? trato de contener la pregunta lo más que pudo, quería evitar "escupirla" por error a su hermana, no quería mostrarse repentinamente como una novia psicópata y posesiva pero sinceramente se estaba volviendo loca por saber que se encontraba haciendo él ¿Algo que fuera más importante que estar con ella aun en su lastimosa condición?

-Ranma salió desde temprano- Dijo Kasumi como leyendo sus pensamientos- No aviso a donde iría pero no te preocupes por él Akane ¿De acuerdo?-Al momento se puso de pie- Ahora iré por tu desayuno –Dijo sonriente y salió de la habitación.

Akane se quedó un momento sorprendida ante la respuesta a su no formulada pregunta, realmente ella era como su madre. Entonces cavilo: ¿Ranma despierto temprano? ¿Para ir a un lugar sin avisar a nadie? Algo debía de estar pasando…

* * *

Estaba completamente agotado, sus pies no podían más que arrastrarse sobre el asfalto. Había pasado gran parte de la noche buscando a Akane y finalmente desistió… lo más probable fuese que Ranma la hubiese encontrado, confiaba en que todo hubiera marchado bien. Decidido a retornar a la casa Tendo pero cayó en cuenta de que definitivamente no sabía que rumbo tomar.

La tarde anterior Ranma había llegado como loco buscando Akane, ahí supo que algo estaba mal. Adelantándose a éste último Pe chan se apresuró a convertirse en hombre y salir en busca de su aun amada sin tomarse un momento si quiera para reflexionar en donde se pudiese encontrar. Grave error correr sin rumbo. Con su horrible orientación lo más probable era que se encontrase ya muy lejos quizá en Okinawa, Ryoga se derrumbó deprimido sobre el piso maldiciendo su estupidez.

-¿Eh, Ryoga?

El chico llamado giró sorprendido. Sin darse cuenta Ryoga había llegado a parar justo en frente de un restaurant muy familiar de okonomiyakis. Ukyo y Ryoga se miraron incrédulos. Definitivamente él era algo más que despistado, ¡¿Cómo no pudo reconocer la calle del restaurant o al menos reconocer la ciudad?!

* * *

Después de tomar el desayuno lo más tranquilamente que pudo, Akane decidió bajar, todo lo que no debía hacer era apoyar su peso sobre el tobillo lastimado en otras palabras podía saltar sobre un pie perfectamente. Fue ayudándose de la pared hasta llegar a las escaleras, la casa lucía extrañamente tranquila. Bajo salto a salto tratando de encontrar a cualquier persona con la mirada.

Kasumi le había comentado que iría a comprar cosas faltantes para el banquete que cocinaría al día siguiente así que no se encontraría en casa, probablemente Nabiki hubiese sido obligada a acompañarla. Su padre y el tío Genma debían encontrarse arreglando el dojo para la ceremonia, y el maestro Happosai… bueno él no importaba mucho. Quizá debió de haber considerado el tomar una siesta como se lo había sugerido Kasumi…

-¿Dónde demonios estás Ranma?...- La situación era frustrante para ella, estrujo el barandal de las escaleras fuertemente, estaba molesta. Él debía de estar dispuesto a cuidarla tal y como el Dr. Tofú le había pedido y sin embargo éste no aparecía, lo peor de todo era que no podía moverse e ir en su búsqueda para reclamarle su descuido, se sentía impotente.

* * *

-Así es eso lo sé, Ranma y Akane se casarán mañana- Dijo Ryoga minutos más tarde, ya de brazos cruzados. Ambos ahora se encontraban en el interior del establecimiento.

-¡Mañana! Ay no puede ser ya no tendré más tiempo para estar con Ranma y convencerlo de su error… ¡Y tú lo dices tan tranquilo Ryoga! ¡¿Qué no te molesta tan si quiera un poco esta situación?!- Protesto Ukyo detrás de la plancha de cocina.

-A decir verdad ya lo acepte, sé que no hay nada más por hacer aunque mi amor siempre le pertenecerá a Akane… Te aconsejo que tú también lo aceptes Ukyo- La miro fija y seriamente.

Una triste expresión apareció en Ukyo era hora de tomar en serio las palabras de Ryoga. Ambos estaban concentrados en sus reflexiones interiores con un silencio profundo, no se dieron cuenta de que un espectador en la entrada del establecimiento lo había escuchado todo.

_-Esta información le interesará mucho al señor Tatewaki._

* * *

Toda su mañana había sido incómodamente tranquila, Akane se encontraba tirada en el piso viendo programa tras programa aburrido que pudiese estar en el televisor. Se sentía abandonada por Ranma, al menos su padre y su tío ahora se encontraban jugando shogi cerca de ella, podía notar la felicidad que sentían ambos porque pronto emparentarían. Con tal tranquilidad por un momento recordó el ambiente que existía en casa antes de que los Saotome llegaran a ella, e igualmente por un momento deseo que Ranma estuviera ahí junto con alguna extraña y emocionante situación. Suspiro viendo el techo.

-¡Mi querida Akane Tendo!

El gritó a lo lejos sobresalto a Akane quien se sentó inmediatamente, el inconfundible grito de Kuno Tatewaki…

-¡Mi querida y adorada Akane Tendo yo te salvaré de ese horrible matrimonio arreglado! ¡Huyamos juntos mi amor!- Había sido más rápido de lo que ella esperaba, ahora se encontraba en brazos de Kuno.

-¡¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí?!- Reaccionó Soun.

-¡Déjame Kuno!- Akane no podía hacer nada más que forcejear no quería hacer un brusco movimiento y dañar aún más su tobillo. Cuanto desearía que Ranma estuviese ahí.

-¡Lo siento señor pero nosotros no podemos permitir tal crimen contra nuestro amor!

- Y yo con gusto te ayudaré hermanito jojojo…- Con un movimiento la cinta de Kodachi los sostuvo viéndose repentinamente amarrados por ella, ahora los dos locos hermanos Tatewaki se encontraban ahí para impedir la boda. Con una nueva cinta tomo a los atados Akane y Kuno quienes fueron lanzándolos con gran fuerza por el cielo fuera de la casa Tendo. En su salida el rostro de Kuno fue impactado contra parte del techo y cayó inconsciente. Soun y Genma no pudieron hacer nada más que observar y protestar gritando el nombre de Akane.

Tal parecía que Kodachi poseía más fuerza de la que aparentaba ¡¿Cómo podía ser capaz de lanzar una y otra vez a la pareja amarrada mientras corría tranquilamente por los tejados?! Eso sí de vez en cuanto alguno que otro edificio o poste se atravesaba en el camino de Kuno para suerte de Akane.

-¡Así serán muy felices juntos, yo me encargaré de eso hermanito no te preocupes! Es solo que no podía permitir que lo arruinases todo ¡Te estoy dando una pequeña ayuda! jojojojo…

Akane no podía hacer nada más que gritar, parecía que formaba parte de un yoyo humano, cada vuelta la confundía más y cada brusco movimiento le lastimaba en gran medida, así nunca podría recuperarse, y la pregunta volvía a su mente ¡¿Dónde demonios se encontraba Ranma?!

Unos lejanos gritos llamaron la atención de un par de chicos, Ryoga y Ukyo quienes iban camino al Dojo Tendo debido a la solicitud del primero. Gracias a los gritos de auxilio ellos vieron a la loca Kodachi reír una y otra vez mientras hacía de las suyas.

-¡Akane!- Gritó Ryoga al darse cuenta de quién era la persona afectada.

-Será mejor que vallamos Ryoga- Concluyó Ukyo.

Ryoga y Ukyo siguieron el camino de Kodachi muy de cerca hasta que la gran espátula pudo cortar el listón que se mantenía sujeto a Akane y Kuno, para mala fortuna la pareja salió despedida aún más lejos sin guía que los sujetara.

-¡Iré por Akane!- Exclamó Ryoga sin dudarlo.

Ukyo se interpuso en el camino de Kodachi, al parecer tendrían una batalla. Por fin Ukyo había caído en cuenta de que nunca podría tener a Ranma y aunque eso le pesaba estaba completamente dispuesta a ayudar a aquella pareja.

* * *

Ryoga corrió rápidamente tras Akane aun amarrada al rayo azul, aun avanzaban por los aires mientras él los seguía al predicho lugar de caída. Trato de sostenerla sobre sus brazos pero el impacto y el peso de dos fueron demasiados así que éste quedo noqueado momentáneamente con la pareja sobre él.

-Ryoga gracias a dios, sácame de aquí por favor.

-Claro que si Akane te llevaré a un lugar lejos de aquí no te preocupes- Al instante Ryoga la tomó en brazos…

-¡Espera Ryoga antes deja a Kuno por favor, suéltanos!

-Ah si es verdad jeje…- Río nerviosamente- Con razón parecía que pesabas un poco más- Bromeó con una mano tras la nuca habiendo depositado "el bulto" sobre el asfalto. Tomó una banda de su cabeza que agito volviéndola rígida, corto de un movimiento la cinta que aprisionaba a Akane, después huyo con ella en brazos dejando abandonado al aun inconsciente Kuno.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando Akane?- Pregunto Ryoga mientras se desplazaba sobre los tejados, con la única intención de llevarla fuera del peligro.

-Lo siento Ryoga, una vez más parece que protestan en contra de que me case con Ranma- Tales palabras fueron duras para Ryoga, como si algo golpease su corazón, él aun la quería pero estaba dispuesto a no entrometerse para que ella fuera feliz- Ayer paso lo mismo y ahora estoy algo lastimada por lo que no pude hacer nada.

-¿Y Ranma?- Dijo secamente.

-Uhmm…- Akane prefirió guardar silencio esquivando la mirada. Parecía triste ante Ryoga.

-¡¿Cómo se atreve a dejarte sola así tomando en cuenta las recientes agresiones?!

-…- Eso mismo se preguntaba ella, quizá había _huido_.

Siguieron avanzando un rato más en silencio, Ryoga se mostraba furioso. Parecía que Ranma no había tomado en cuenta sus palabras ¡Él debería de sentirse afortunado de poder estar con Akane y a la primera oportunidad la abandonaba! De repente paro en seco. Ryoga y Akane se paralizaron por un instante: ¡Habían llegado al dojo Tendo!

-¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡Trato de alejarte de donde te pudiesen encontrar y llegamos al dojo!- Miraron incrédulos.

-¡Así que al fin llegas!

-¡Te estábamos esperando Akane Tendo!

Dos pequeñas figuras se encontraban en lo alto de una casa cercana: Rin-rin y Ran-ran.

-Maldición…- Pronunció con fastidio Ryoga, si se hubiese alejado como se había propuesto no hubiera tenido que enfrentarse contra aquellas chiquillas.

-¡No permitiremos que le quites el prometido a nuestra hermana Shampoo entendiste!

-¡Hemos venido inmediatamente solo para proteger lo que por derecho es suyo!

-¡Pondremos en alto el nombre de las amazonas!- Gritaron al unísono mientras se abalanzaban contra su protector: Ryoga. Quién con un suave movimiento deposito Akane justo a un lado de la entrada principal de la casa Tendo, ella tomo asiento fastidiada.

¡Akane estaba realmente harta! Lo que ella esperaba fuera un día tranquilo de descanso antes del gran día se había convertido en un vaivén de locuras nuevamente gracias a las chicas locas que iban tras de Ranma, no podía soportarlo más. Era aún más insoportable sin la defensa de Ranma. Quizá debería de pensar bien las cosas antes de querer casarse con el chico que en esos momentos se encontraba, a su parecer, fugitivo.

La lucha de dos contra uno se llevaba a cabo mientras Akane meditaba la situación en la que se encontraba con su prometido. Ryoga era sin duda mucho más fuerte que las niñas, pero éstas eran bastante rápidas. Un gran alboroto se formó debido a los estallidos del rugido del león, fue cuando la familia Tendo salió alarmada. En un instante unos fuertes brazos tomaron a Akane del piso.

Fue un movimiento rápido y cauteloso, opacado por el estruendo de la pelea. Akane abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-Ranma…

Todo parecía correr en cámara lenta. Ella solo podía ver el rostro a contraluz de su prometido, sus cabellos se movían descontroladamente por la carrera que éste había tomado. Nadie parecía haberse percatado de su huida. Un mar de Lágrimas empezó a correr por las mejillas de Akane y solo pegó su rostro al pecho de Ranma.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando Akane? Solo me voy unas horas y cuando regreso hay todo un caos- Dijo un confuso Ranma con la mirada fija en el camino.

-¡¿Cómo que qué demonios pasa?! ¡Todo es por tú culpa idiota! ¡¿En dónde se supone que estabas?!- La gran felicidad que ella había sentido de pronto pareció desaparecer, siendo reemplazaba por el enojo y los reclamos.

-¡¿Así es como agradeces el haberte sacado de ese lugar?!

-¡Debiste de haber estado desde un principio, así todas esas cosas no hubiesen ido tan lejos!

-Agghh… ¡No voy a soportar esto!

-¡Es justo lo que yo estaba pensando!

Quedaron en silencio. Ranma seguía avanzando a gran velocidad. Ahora él también se encontraba molesto. Avanzaron un poco más en silencio, ninguno de los dos quería soltar alguna frase de la que luego se fuesen a arrepentir. Tantos años que habían aguantado, tantas cosas por las que habían pasado… Estaban convencidos de que por esto no deberían darse por vencidos justo en los últimos momentos previos a una vida juntos. Entonces Ranma se detuvo, habían parado debajo de un gran árbol cercado. Estaban en un templo shintoista.

Akane pudo pisar con su pie sano y ambos se sentaron molestos sobre el escalón más cercano.

-No creo… No creo que pueda soportar más la obsesión de esas chicas hacia ti- Dijo Akane más tranquila pero aun con tono molesto- ¿En dónde demonios estabas Ranma? ¡No sabes todo lo que tuve que aguantar con Kodachi y luego las gemelas esas! ¡¿Acaso habías huido, no quieres casarte conmigo?!

-¡No seas tonta Akane! Por lo menos tú ya me has escuchado frente a ellas… ya sabes eso…

-¡¿Qué Ranma?!

-¡Que me gustas!- Soltó con un gritó avergonzado- Tú sabes que siento algo por ti Akane- Continúo con voz fuerte y firme- De lo contrario no te hubiera besado- Akane lo miró sorprendida ante aquella sincera declaración- Yo debería de ser el que estuviese preocupado… ¿Qué me has dicho tú? Yo no sé qué carajo es lo que quieres y pareces estar cambiando constantemente de opinión con esto de la boda- Dijo al recordar la visible duda en el consultorio la noche anterior.

Las palabras de Ranma la dejaron estática, no creía totalmente que él se preocupara o tuviera inseguridad a cerca de lo que ella sintiera. Para ella había sido obvio que la solicitud de un beso significaba que lo quería, sin embargo debía recordar lo poco receptivos que eran los hombres en especial Ranma, al parecer debía de ser más directa…

-Ranma…- La vergüenza la invadió-… ¿Eeeen dónde estuviste?...- Intentó desviar el tema.

-En dónde crees que estuve tonta… Aquí mismo…- Giró la cabeza molesto, no había obtenido respuesta alguna.

-¿Aquí? ¿Por qué?

-¿QUÉ SIENTES POR MI? –La enfrento con la mirada.

-Ranma…- Akane bajó la mirada enteramente colorada apretando sus manos y cerrando con fuerza los ojos- Tú sabes que _te quiero…-_ Dijo en un susurró.

Ranma sonrió con una mirada penetrante, satisfecho ante tal respuesta se calmó.

-Sabía que de un momento a otro se enterarían que nos casaremos por eso vine aquí-Dijo queriendo minimizar la vergüenza de Akane-… Aunque no tenía idea de que esos locos aparecerían hoy jeje… pensé que lo más probable es que fuesen al dojo en la boda…- Comenzó a ponerse nervioso- Así que yo simplemente vine a arreglar todo con el sacerdote de éste templo… para… la ceremonia…- Sus ojos habían cambiado de serios a enormemente apenados con la mirada en el piso, ahora se encontraba jugando con sus dedos índice. Akane se sintió conmovida.

Ranma había estado ocupándose de todo esto él solo para que ellos pudiesen tener una boda tranquila en secreto para los ajenos. Así es que _eso era lo que había estado pasando._ Ahora ella se sentía mal consigo misma no debió de culparlo por lo sucedido, después de todo ciertamente él no pudo haberlo sabido. Akane alzó su mano hacia la de Ranma, ambos apretaron sus manos unidas, se miraron y ella le sonrío tiernamente.

_-Volvamos a casa…_

_Continuará…_

* * *

¡Hola de nuevo! perdonen la tardanza, realmente el último mes me volví loca con los trabajos ¡pero ya estoy de regreso! Este fue un capítulo un poco más largo espero que les haya gustado. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios me alegran el día y me llenan de entusiasmo para seguir escribiendo. Así que por favor comenten si voy por buen camino. Ahora algo que no había hecho hasta ahora contestar reviews:

lulupita: Aquí esta la actualización espero que sigas la historia que bueno que te guste.

MATT: Me alegro mucho tu comentario gracias, precisamente quiero ser fiel a la historia y a los personajes aunque no se si lo he logrado con este capítulo ¿Qué opinas?

elena 79: Básicamente este capítulo salió de tu comentario ya que sinceramente no había pensado que Akane necesitara una declaración así que me fuiste de gran ayuda gracias, ¿Cómo te parecieron las personalidades en este capítulo?

Akai27: Aprecio mucho tus comentarios por capítulo, realmente quiero ser fiel a la historia y personalidades por lo que no pude evitar poner a la entrometida familia también me he muerto de risa con eso jajaja...

Amarilis666: ¡No pude evitar hacer que interrumpieran! Fue inevitable un cambio tan drástico típico en las historias de Rumiko jajaja...

Miztu Akari: Gracias por cada comentario, la verdad me parece cómico e inevitable cortar la emoción de la trama con una interrupción así como la de la familia, eso forma parte de la historia de Ranma pero no te preocupes no lo haré muy seguido jejeje...

Adyel-chan: ¡Si un beso! y pronto habrá más por el momento vamos tranquilos, metamos más emoción a la historia ¿Te parece?

Isakura Tendo: Aquí la actualización espero saber ¿Cómo te pareció? si es cierto... algunos fics son escritos muy pero muy melosos y no me gustan mucho porque no siguen la personalidad de los personajes, aquí trato de seguirla añadiendo el romance que nos falto ver en la serie como debe ser jejeje...


	5. Impacientes por la boda

**Impacientes por la boda.**

Ranma y Akane pasaron un tiempo más juntos debajo del gran árbol. Todo parecía tan tranquilo que aun después de la solicitud de la chica realmente no querían volver al caos de su hogar. Después de haberse confesado uno al otro el estar solos como pareja representaba el segundo gran paso, se encontraban nerviosos y avergonzados ¿Cómo debían tratarse? Se sonreían torpemente y no sabían que hacer. Sus manos se mantuvieron unidas dirigiendo su vista del agarre a los ojos de su acompañante, para que luego cada uno girara su mirada hacía su alrededor… El ambiente era hermoso lleno de árboles frondosos, una que otra persona caminando a lo lejos y un par de niños jugando sonrientes, poco a poco se fueron calmando sin duda un templo shintoista podía brindar paz y tranquilidad.

-Es un lugar muy hermoso- Dijo por fin Akane.

-Lo sé, trate de que estuviera algo alejado y con tantos árboles alrededor todo será más seguro.

-Es perfecto- Sonrió- Bueno pues volvamos a casa Ranma… Realmente necesito descansar un poco…

-Ah sí es cierto jeje…- Dijo nervioso, por momentos la amabilidad de Akane dejaba a Ranma sin aliento, incluso se había olvidado del tiempo, simplemente le parecía más hermosa-No te preocupes yo me encargare de todo bobaa…- Le sonrió ampliamente. Ranma Saotome echó a su prometida sobre su espalda y corrió, Akane se aferró una vez más a su prometido.

La chica cruzo sus brazos por el varonil cuello y recargó su cabeza sobre la nuca de su acompañante, ahora podía sentirse más tranquila ya no importaba con quién se cruzara en su camino ahora él estaba ahí con ella. Se aferró un poco más, le alegraba en cierto modo tener su tobillo mal herido, al menos con esa excusa ella podía abrazarle así, sin vergüenza alguna y con tanto amor como nunca antes lo había hecho… El dolor de su tobillo era mayor al día anterior, sin duda tanto ajetreo la había lastimado, pero le inundaba tanta felicidad que simplemente lo ignoro. Ambos regresaron confiando en que ya las cosas se hubiesen calmado.

* * *

Cuando estuvieron de regreso es su hogar se llevaron una gran sorpresa: Kodachi, Rin-rin, Ran-ran, Shampoo, Ukyo, Ryoga, Kuno y Mousse se encontraban diseminados en lo que debía ser el comedor, todos giraron a verlos. La pareja quedo petrificada ante tal escena, solo el viento meció sus cabellos y un gran silencio se hizo presente. Con tan incómoda situación Ranma deseo correr al instante pero una voz lo detuvo.

-Qué bueno que llegaron, tenemos visitas- Dijo Kasumi- Pronto comeremos así que acomódense por favor.

Ni Ranma ni Akane podían negar que ya tenían hambre, además de eso les extrañaba en sobre manera el que ninguno de los presentes se hubiese abalanzado sobre alguno de los dos. Intrigados decidieron quedarse en el lugar. Después de todo no tendrían por qué irse de su propia casa, en todo caso los problemáticos "invitados" deberían de ser los que se marchasen. Ranma se dirigió al centro de la mesa que parecía preparado especialmente para ellos y cuidadosamente deposito a Akane en su asiento. Él se mostraba nervioso, atento movió los ojos de un lado a otro en espera de alguna desagradable reacción pero no pasó nada… Realmente algo muy raro estaba pasando ahí.

-Akane te pido disculpas en nombre de estas niñas bobas- Comenzó Shampoo- Ya les he dicho que yo "poder pelear mis propias peleas"- Acabo mirando a las chiquillas.

-¿_Shampoo pidiéndome disculpas a mí? Esto debe de ser una broma ¿Qué estará pasando?_- Pensó Akane- Si es cierto…Jeje…

-No te preocupes Ranma mi amor- Continuo Kodachi- Ya hemos hablado y estamos de acuerdo que no nos interpondremos más- Acabo sonriente ¿A eso se debía tanto respeto y amabilidad tan repentina? Aun después de oír esas palabras, y sobretodo viniendo de Kodachi, no era algo de fiar.

-De todas formas si intentasen algo yo estaré aquí para defenderlos no se preocupen- Dijo animada Ukyo con una mano empuñada en su pecho.

-Si gra…gracias…Jeje…- Pronuncio un incrédulo Ranma.

Tal como lo habían predicho Ranma a pesar de sus palabras el ambiente había comenzado a tornarse cada vez más tenso, el silencio era más que evidente parecían no estar diciendo la verdad… Ranma podía sentir como Kuno le lanzaba su mirada mortal como si fuese un rayo directo a su rostro, giró su mirada y pudo ver como Kodachi, Shampoo y las pequeñas chicas chinas se dirigían de igual forma hacía Akane añadiendo una sonrisa forzada que a su parecer poco a poco se volvió tenebrosa.

La pareja central reía nerviosa con tales señales de odio. Ryoga y Ukyo también lanzaban miradas de molestia a sus respectivos rivales, después de todo según ellos "no eran el uno para el otro", y aunque los apoyaran el amor que profesaban desde hacía tantos años no podía desaparecer de un día para otro. Mousse era un personaje neutral parecía festejar la unión de Ranma y era probablemente la única persona en esa habitación que creía las malas actuaciones de sus compañeros.

Llegaron los señores Tendo y Saotome los cuales fueron ignorados por completo, tomaron asiento, ellos también sentían el aura maligna que inundaba el ambiente, prefirieron permanecer callados y no hacer movimientos bruscos. Rogaban para sus adentros que la boda se llevase a cabo al día siguiente. Se unió Nabiki en la mesa completamente desinteresada con lo que sucedía, simplemente no le importaba la tensión, ella había encendido el televisor.

El aura se restauró por un momento con la llegada de Kasumi, su hermosa sonrisa podría acabar con el más terrible mal. Colocó una gran cantidad de comida sobre la mesa, había tenido que tomar algo de lo destinado para la celebración del día siguiente para satisfacer a sus numerosos invitados, tomó asiento a un lado de la mesa y se dispuso a servir las porciones de arroz.

-¡Oh Déjame ayudarte querida!- Intervino la rosa negra.

-¡Rin-rin y Ran-ran lo harán!- Gritaron las gemelas.

Ninguna de las chicas espero la respuesta de la mayor de las Tendo, sus brazos comenzaron a moverse ágilmente para sorpresa de todos, los platos salieron disparados hacia el regazo de cada comensal, quienes lo atrapaban con las manos en acto de reflejo.

-Listo, que todos tengan un buen provecho jojojo…- Finalizó Kodachi.

-_No sé por qué pero esto no me da confianza- _Pensó Ranma para luego voltear la cabeza hacia su prometida, debido a su expresión pudo darse cuenta que ella parecía pensar lo mismo.

-¡Buen provecho!- Gritó el resto de los presentes.

-¡_Por dios yo no voy a comer esto! -_Pensaba Akane.

Los hombres comenzaron a comer despreocupados y con gran avidez, las chicas comían más tranquilamente, nadie parecía estar atento a los prometidos todo parecía más normal...

-Espera Akane no vayas a comerte eso…-Susurró Ranma acercándose a su prometida.

-Si eso ya lo sé.

Ranma meditó un momento…- ¡Papá no te atrevas a comer de mi plato entendiste!- Las palabras hicieron al reaccionar al otro hombre.

-Jajajaja que dices hijo como te atreves a decir eso de tu padre… ¡Eso será mío!- Ranma no se opuso a que su padre comiera de su plato incluso le extendió la mano para facilitar su trabajo, su plan había funcionado, Genma tomo un gran bocado y trago- ¡Ay! ¡¿Pero qué demonios es esto?! ¡Quema! ¡Quema! Mi lengua ¡Necesito agua! – Corrió en círculos por toda la habitación. El rostro de Genma Saotome estaba colorado, ardía en llamas, su boca se abría enormemente y casi parecía escupir fuego.

-Qué raro si yo no use picante- Dijo la inocente Kasumi.

Los jóvenes prometidos miraban incrédulos ¿Alguien había tratado de enchilar a Ranma? Que cosa tan más infantil… Sus miradas vieron a las culpables.

-Rayos no funcionó hermana…- y Ran-ran cuchicheaban, no se tomaron la molestia si quiera de disimular.

Genma siguió corriendo hasta que finalmente se lanzó al agua del estanque con la esperanza de calmar el ardor en su boca, permaneció ahí un rato más ya convertido en panda. Todos lo veían con asombro debió de hacer sido mucho picante.

-¡Ay qué bien comida! parece que llegué a buena hora después de un arduo día de trabajo jijiji…- Dijo muy sonriente Hapossai dejando a un lado su botín y acabando con la escena anterior.

-¡Robar ropa íntima no es un trabajo!- Regaño Akane.

-¡Miré maestro una panti de Akane!- Gritó Ranma señalando a lo lejos.

-En serio, que hermosura ¡¿En dónde?!

-_¡Bien ésta es mi oportunidad!_- El maestro se mostró tan emocionado que tal y como lo había predicho Ranma había abierto la boca ampliamente. Hapossai dio un gran salto del piso hasta la mesa, Ranma alzó sus palillos, tomó una porción del plato de Akane, sostuvo de la nunca al viejo y de un veloz movimiento introdujo la comida en su boca.

-Cof… Coff… ¡Pero qué te pasa Ranma! ¡¿Acaso quieres provocarme?!

-_No le paso nada…_-Dudo.

El viejo alzó su happodaicarin listo para encenderlo e inmediatamente… cayó al suelo…

-¡Ahh! ¿Qué le pasa al maestro, está muerto?- Pregunto Akane aterrada, eso era lo que había salido de su plato ¡¿Acaso querían matarla?!

Todos se acercaron un poco para ver el pequeño cuerpo del maestro tirado sobre la mesa, estaban expectantes ¿En realidad el viejo había muerto?

-¡Oh pero qué barbaridad! ¡¿Quién pudo hacer semejante cosa?!- Gritó dramática Kodachi. Miraron incrédulos de su actuación, al parecer de todos había sido ella la culpable…

-Mire señor Saotome, parece que hemos perdido al maestro.

-"Ni hablar así son las cosas de la vida"- Se leía en el letrero del panda ya junto a su amigo.

-Debemos de encargarnos de darle una buena sepultura- Dijo Soun con las manos en pose de oración. Genma de un jalón lanzó el cuerpo al piso e inmediatamente comenzó a pisotearlo junto con Soun.

-Jajajajaja… Maldito viejo ¡Por fin nos libramos de usted! Lo veremos en el infierno jajaja…- Gritaba Soun al borde la locura.

-Ay papá no te basta con que este así- Regaño Akane.

-Ni hablar su sueño se hizo realidad- Dijo Nabiki.

-GOORRR…-Un ronquido proveniente del viejo, los alumnos se escondieron tras Ranma.

-Cobardes…-Les miró Ranma con fastidio.

-Así que está dormido- Añadió Nabiki.

-Si es como el señor Pestillo dormirá el resto del día- Dijo Kuno de brazos cruzados.

-Aggghhh…- Ranma no iba a estar aguantando esto, para el fin del día era seguro que él o Akane acabasen muertos- Ufff…- Exhalo molesto- Muy bien, vámonos Akane- Estaba decidido a cuidar de su prometida, debía darle un buen rato de descanso para que ella se recuperara.

* * *

Gracias a dios ahora se encontraban solos, era mejor a estar rodeada de locos. Ranma la había llevado a la cocina, ahora él se encontraba de espaldas hacia ella picando unos vegetales. No podía estar más contenta al pensar que Ranma, su prometido, cocinaba para ella aun siendo hombre…- Jijiji…- Una risita escapó de sus labios.

-¿Eh que pasa?

-Nada… ¿Quieres que te ayude con algo?

-Claro que no Akane ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre?!- Luego recapacito- Es decir estás herida no te preocupes jeje… Yo te cuidaré – Giró sacando su legua, Ranma se acercó al fuego y vació las últimas cosas a la cacerola, ahora solo bastaba esperar.

Con paso lento fue y tomó asiento junto Akane, recargo sus brazos y cabeza sobre la pequeña mesa, cerró sus ojos y suspiro, él también estaba cansado de tanto movimiento- Espero que este día acabe prontooo…

-Muchas gracias Ranma- Dijo con ternura Akane. Le pareció tan lindo momento: La cocina completamente iluminada, Ranma recostado con gran paz preocupado por ella- Nunca te habías comportado así- Akane se acercó tanto como pudo y le regalo un beso en la mejilla a su prometido, éste se sentó sorprendido casi por la acción.

-Akane… Comienzas a actuar extraño…

-Tontooo…

-Perdón es que… no pude estar contigo ni ayer ni hoy… y… -Dijo sincero. Ranma se acercó lentamente hacia Akane con la única finalidad de besarla, aunque dudo por un segundo él debía comprobar que ella era suya.

-Pero ahora estás conmigo tonto- Una sonrisa iluminaba su rostro, sus ojos se fueron cerrando invitando a su acompañante a continuar...

-¡Ranma mi amor! Te cocinaré algo digno de ti.

-¡Ranma deja que Shampoo te prepare algo realmente rico!

Kodachi y Shampoo irrumpieron en la habitación, Ukyo las seguía muy de cerca. Realmente todos, incluso su familia, había estado observando tras el marco de la puerta desde hacía un buen rato. Sin embargo Ranma no dejó que los molestasen, él simplemente siguió su camino a los labios de Akane hasta sellarlos con un beso…

Las chicas pararon en seco y se desmoronaron al verse ignoradas, no pudieron evitar tal calamidad.

-Jajajaja… ¡Ése si es amor Saotome!

-"Usted lo ha dicho Tendo"

* * *

La noche había llegado lentamente para desfortuna de los Tendo y Saotome, había pasado realmente lenta la tarde. Las chicas peleaban por atender a Ranma ofreciéndole comida o preguntando que necesitaba, Ukyo Intervenía de vez en cuando para que lo dejaran en paz pero al parecer de Akane era un intento más por ser ella quién estuviese con él. Akane terminó enfurecida, ni sus reclamos ni los gritos del propio Ranma provocaban reacción alguna, ahora eran ellos los ignorados. Finalmente cuando Ranma se vio envuelto por el abrazo de todas las chicas presentes Akane huyó molesta a su habitación con ayuda de Ryoga.

Akane lo veía perfectamente, eran los últimos intentos por parte de esas chicas para llamar la atención de Ranma, se lo estaban peleando no querían darse por vencidas. No veían que gracias a sus tan insistentes acciones Ranma deseaba alejarse cada vez más de sus garras. Era hora de olvidar todo por un momento y tomar un merecido descanso.

* * *

Faltaba un par de horas para que saliera el sol. Los intrusos habían quedado regados por la casa dispuestos a hacer guardia la noche entera. Ukyo, Shampoo y Kodachi velaron por fuera de la habitación de Ranma. Ryoga había insistido en cuidar a Akane fuera de su habitación para que se sintiese tranquila durante toda la noche y Kuno se le había juntado con el único fin de servir como obstáculo en su salida a la mañana siguiente. Mousse, que había sido noqueado en el comedor durante la cena, decidió después de haberse recuperado vigilar desde el tejado para dar apoyo a los novios por si deseaban huir juntos. y Ran-ran vigilaba la entrada principal de la casa. Sin embargo todos cayeron rendidos en la madrugada, ahora dormían plácidamente sobre sus lugares de vigilancia.

Una puerta se abrió lentamente. Ranma confiaba en que la oscuridad de la noche y el cansancio del resto, ocultaran y disimularan sus movimientos. Vio a las tres chicas dormidas en el piso, una sobre la otra, alargo su paso lo más que pudo y despacio se propuso a iniciar su búsqueda en el interior de las ropas de Kodachi. Tragó saliva lo que menos quería era despertarla. Su objetivo: su famoso polvo para dormir.

Busco en los bolsillos de su falda, dentro de las mangas, los calcetines, los zapatos, incluso revolvió su cabello pero no encontró nada. Tragó de nuevo nervioso, debía buscar adentro de la blusa o bajo su falda… No, no era un pretexto, realmente debía hacerlo, debía encontrar ese maldito polvo para hacer que todos ellos durmiesen un buen rato y así marchar tranquilos a la boda… Se dispuso valientemente a levantar un poco la blusa… ¡Qué va después de todo él conocía perfectamente el cuerpo de una mujer!... Atrevido levanto de un movimiento la blusa y lo vio ¡Ese debía de ser! El sobre con el polvo estaba entre los pechos de Kodachi… Ahora solo debía de tomarlo…

-Oh por dios mi querido Ranma, no pensé que quisieras ir tan rápido en nuestra relación- Había despertado Kodachi toda enrojecida.

-_¡Demonios ¿Ahora qué hago?!_

- Acaso quieres consumar nuestro amor ahora mismo, bueno es que no puedo lograr que contengas tus deseos hacia mí jojojo…- Kodachi atrapo a Ranma entre sus piernas jalándolo hacia ella, intentando besarlo.

-No, no, no espera Kodachi- Susurraba un sonrojado Ranma agitando la cabeza en negación. Luego reaccionó- Quiero decir que… No podemos hacerlo aquí… ¿Qué tal si los demás despiertan? jejeje…

-Oh mi amor que romántico quieres estar solo conmigo eh, bueno eso podemos arreglarlo huyamos juntos querido te trataré como todo un rey con banquetes todos los días si es lo que tú quieres- Junto su mejilla a la de Ranma completamente emocionada.

-Sabes Kodachi… Yo me refería a que los pusiéramos a dormir por si acaso tu sabes jeje…- Ranma fingía una sonrisa.

-Si es lo que quieres está bien mi amor- Sacó de entre sus atributos la bolsita deseada que Ranma arrebato de inmediato. Se soltó de su agarre al tiempo que abanico con el polvo y en un instante Kodachi cayó pesadamente al piso completamente dormida.

-Uff… al fin me libre de ella, ahora el resto.

-¡Menos mal estaba a punto de matarte idiota! ¡Y aun así estoy molesta como te atreves pervertido!- Akane lo había visto desde el otro lado del pasillo.

Ranma agitó una vez más la pequeña bolsa sobre Shampoo y Ukyo antes de que despertaran con tremendos gritos. Corrió hasta Kuno, quién parpadeaba para despertar, y Ryoga que estaba poniendose de pie, roció el polvo sobre ellos y cayeron como pesadas estatuas al piso.

-¡Cállate quieres! ¿Que no ves lo que hago? Así no nos molestarán por un buen rato.

-Pervertidooo…

-Iré a encargarme de los otros, tu prepárate a primera hora nos iremos- Ranma no espero respuesta y fue en busca del resto.

* * *

Ranma se dirigió al comedor pero solo encontró al viejo Hapossai. El maestro apenas se había sentado y tallaba sus ojos para despertar por completo de su largo sueño cuando Ranma le tiró el polvo encima provocando que durmiera de nuevo, él no quería a ese viejo pervertido rondando por ahí. Llego junto con las gemelas chinas aun dormidas y aun así esparció un poco de polvo, definitivamente no quería ningún tipo de interrupción. Busco por toda a casa y sobre el techo encontró a Mousse hizo lo mismo que con el resto. Dio un suspiro, sus martirios desaparecerían al menos por medio día, ahora podía estar tranquilo, solo deseaba que la boda se realizará para que todos ellos los dejaran en paz de una vez por todas.

_Continuará…_

* * *

En serio este capítulo estaba planeado para ser la boda pero bueno se me salió de control aunque ¡Ya será el próximo la boda! Con muestras de amor si así lo quieren lo comentan por favor jaja... Y también me dicen si les gusto este capítulo que no me convencio por completo :p

Gracias por los comentarios.


	6. La boda

**La boda.**

El crepúsculo del amanecer apenas y se asomaba cuando la familia Tendo se encontraba saliendo de su casa. El cantar de los pajarillos daba la bienvenida a una fresca mañana de verano. Un tradicional carruaje japonés jinrikisha esperaba para llevar a la novia. Akane Tendo lucía como toda una señorita refinada, ya portaba su kimono tradicional enteramente blanco, la capucha de éste tapaba su rostro pero dejaba ver sus labios completamente rojos. Subió lentamente con ayuda de su padre, para que después él le siguiera a tomar asiento. Soun iba elegantemente ataviado, su rostro reflejaba seriedad. Juntos padre e hija partieron rumbo al templo mientras que las hermanas Tendo les despedían afuera de su hogar, les alcanzarían después de encontrarse con el Dr. Tofú.

El novio salió apresurado acomodando su ropaje negro, su atarantado padre le seguía el paso. Padre e hijo peleaban por cuestiones de tiempo, el más joven no podía permitir retrasos. Subieron a otro carruaje, estorbándose uno al otro el paso en su afán de salir rápidamente. Las hermanas Tendo también les despidieron aunque éstas ya habían comenzado de igual forma su camino.

* * *

Todo mundo veía gustoso el pasar de la novia por las callejuelas, era una señorita muy hermosa la que se casaría. Horas antes ella había estado furiosa al ver a su prometido manosear a "una de las otras", sin embargo su enojo desapareció por completo al ver su shiromuku de seda blanco, y poco a poco surgió una gran felicidad cuando fue vestida con la ayuda de sus hermanas.

-Mi pobre y pequeña hija se casará…- Comenzó Soun con un leve lloriqueo- Mi pobre y pequeña hija dejará de ser mi pequeña hija para pasar a ser la mujer de otro hombre- Chorros de agua salían de los ojos del pobre padre- Akane estoy tan orgulloso de ti- Pese a todo mantenía la compostura.

-Papá- Contesto con ternura y una suave sonrisa.

Akane estaba conmovida con su padre, sabía lo difícil que sería para él el que la más pequeña de sus hijas "lo abandonará", aunque también sabía lo exagerado que era ya que todo mundo sabía que aun después de la boda seguirían viviendo bajo el mismo techo.

Por un momento sintió un poco de tristeza realmente ella hubiera querido una gran ceremonia con todos sus amigos juntos, pero debido a las circunstancias lo mejor había sido optar por algo tranquilo y privado. De cualquier forma ya nada importaba, debía de permanecer feliz ya que en ese momento realmente nada podía salir mal, por fin después de tantos años, tantos pleitos y malentendidos, estarían juntos y sin que ningún obstáculo pudiera interponerse en su camino.

El templo estaba cerca, su corazón se aceleró, pronto sería la esposa de Ranma…

* * *

Ranma se mantuvo nervioso y estresado en el camino, sus ojos casi parecían salir de sus cuencas oculares y sus manos apretaban con fuerza el carruaje. A su parecer el hombrecillo del carruaje iba a paso muy lento.

-¡¿Qué pasa no puede ir más rápido?! ¡Llegaremos tarde!- Comenzó a gritar histérico.

-¡Cálmate Ranma vamos a muy buena hora! - Reprocho Genma- ¡Tranquilízate eres un Saotome, no puedes perder la calma por algo así!

-¡¿Por algo así?! ¿Cómo que "por algo así"? ¡Si me voy a casar!- Siguió gritando nervioso- Rápido, rápido, rápido…- Golpeaba su rodilla.

Ranma estaba como loco con el corazón agitado, su mente no podía dejar de trabajar. Debía llegar rápido, vería a Akane frente de él, el sacerdote llevaría a cabo la ceremonia ¡Y listo! Eso no tendría complicación… Solo debía llegar y todo terminaría… El chico no podía o no quería darse cuenta de su nerviosismo por la boda.

-Demonios… ¡Hágase a un lado, yo me encargaré!- Ranma dio un salto frente al carro y de un jalón puso al cochero sobre Genma, tomó los mangos de madera y tiró con gran fuerza. Los dos pobres viejos no pudieron hacer nada más que gritar. A pesar de haber dormido poco repentinamente le había surgido una gran energía y ahora corría vigorosamente por las calles levantando el polvo a su paso. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estuvieron frente al templo.

-Jajajaja… Por fin llegamos, eso sí que es rapidez jajajaja…- Ranma reía desquiciado con la boca bien abierta mirando al cielo y las manos en su cintura.

El chico había corrido tan rápido que se encontró en el lugar tiempo antes que su prometida. Ya que Ranma parecía no reaccionar Genma tuvo que tomarlo por su montsuki negro para iniciar su camino de subida al templo.

* * *

En una boda tradicional como lo era la suya, él debía estar un tiempo con su familia antes de la ceremonia pero Ranma Saotome no deseaba un momento sentimental con su padre por lo que una vez que estuvo recuperado se dirigió de inmediato a la "capilla". Él esperaba ver los asientos vacíos pero fue grande su sorpresa al toparse con una gran cantidad de personas, tanto en "su lado" como en el de Akane. Las hermanas Tendo y el Dr. Tofú ya se encontraban ahí, debían de haber llegado antes gracias al auto de éste último, pudo ver que Nabiki le guiñaba el ojo… Probablemente ella hubiese sido la responsable de esta sorpresa. Entre los rostros conocidos había algunos de sus amigos de la escuela furinkan, pudo ver a la profesora Hinako, Gosunkugi, Tsubasa kurenai, Pantimedias Taro, Azusa, Mikado, aquel horrible gato gigante y…la persona que menos esperaba ver en ese día: su madre.

-_¡Demonios me matará!- _Ranma se quedó en shock, era la primera vez que su madre lo veía como hombre, como su hijo…

-Ranma…-Una gran sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Nodoka, pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad se agolparon en sus ojos, había recuperado a su hijo perdido justo a tiempo para verlo convertirse en un completo hombre el día de su boda. Sin pensarlo dos veces la pobre madre corrió a los brazos de su hijo- Hijo mío veo que te has convertido en todo un hombre- Sollozaba- Nunca dude de tu padre, estoy orgullosa de ti.

-Ma… Mamá…- El miedo se esfumo. La persona que había extrañado y necesitado tanto tiempo estaba ahí con él, estaba seguro de que lo quería y lo más importante… ¡Era hombre y no lo mataría! Uff…

-Y ahora te casaras justo para darme nietos que felicidad.

-¿Qué, ni… nietos?- Ranma palideció.

* * *

Una gran sombra obstruyo por un momento la entrada de luz que se colaba por la puerta principal de la capilla, todos estaban en sus lugares atentos: La novia había llegado. Ranma respiro hondo sentado en su lugar observando, su corazón palpitó aún más apresuradamente y después de un rato exhalo.

Ranma pudo ver a Akane aun con el rostro tapado, cargada cual princesa en épocas antiguas. Todo esto se debía simplemente a su frágil condición pero la escena hacia impactante su entrada. Todos los presentes se quedaron maravillados ya que se veía simplemente hermosa. Ella bajo de su lugar con ayuda de dos mozos, la luz a sus espaldas parecía enmarcarla y hacía resplandecer aún más su blanco vestido. Todo había quedado en silencio, Ranma no percibía ni el cantar de las aves, para él el mundo que les rodeaba había desaparecido, en su mente solo podía ver a la chica que se encontraba frente de él.

Por un momento no pudo reconocer por completo a Akane era como si un elegante ángel hubiese aparecido ante él, cuando ella estuvo completamente en el suelo él inicio por instinto la búsqueda de sus ojos, solo deseaba ver la tierna mirada de su prometida.

Akane avanzo lentamente, podía notarse que cojeaba un poco, pero nada importante al parecer de los invitados.

De repente ahí estaban: Akane Tendo y Ranma Saotome sentados frente a frente. Ella elevo su mirada hasta que sus ojos se hallaron descubiertos, por fin se miraron fijamente, una chispa pareció brillar en ambos… Ranma le miró casi boquiabierto, quedo completamente cautivado... Ahí estaba la mirada con la que tanto había deseado encontrarse. Los nervios ya no existían, se sintió seguro.

En ese momento, a los ojos de Akane, Ranma le parecía un niño tímido con el rostro sonrojado y los labios entre abiertos. En conjunto todo le parecía perfecto tal y como lo había querido desde un principio. Ahí estaban listos para convertirse en marido y mujer rodeados de sus amigos y familia.

El sacerdote encargado se posicionó en el centro de la capilla dispuesto a iniciar con la ceremonia, bendijo a todos los presentes mientras éstos agachaban sus cabezas. Era increíble e inimaginable la seriedad del ambiente. La boda transcurrió con normalidad, el sonido de las flautas, y un tambor de vez en cuando, daba forma a una imponente celebración.

Un par de sacerdotisas se acercó a la novia y pronto Akane se encontró bebiendo el sake sagrado en una pila de tres platos, luego le siguió Ranma del otro lado. A cada movimiento cumplido de la ceremonia ambos se miraban con decisión. Los novios se pusieron de pie cada uno por su lado y comenzaron su camino para encontrarse y unirse en el centro del salón.

Akane camino despacio, una vez junto a Ranma levanto la cabeza para verlo de cerca. Por momentos ella pensaba que todo eso se trataba de un sueño. Pudo ver el perfil de Ranma y como este giro un poco para regresarle la mirada acompañada de una suave sonrisa. Ahora estaban listos para proseguir con el siguiente paso en la lista: leer los votos matrimoniales.

Ranma tomó un extremo de la hoja de votos, Akane la sostuvo por el otro, el lazo matrimonial ya se estaba formando… Él leyó un poco mentalmente, dudo antes de hablar y cuando lo hizo tartamudeo un par de veces; inmediatamente se sonrojo. Los votos matrimoniales estaban escritos en un japonés muy antiguo difícil de leer, aún más para él. Akane le sonrió comprensiva y todo continuó sin problema alguno.

Había llegado el momento de cumplir con la tradición occidental añadida a la ceremonia: el intercambio de anillos.

Ranma busco con la mirada a quién llevaba el anillo, su padre se lo ofrecía sobre un pequeño cojín. Estiro la mano y casi tira el pequeño objeto al suelo pero lo pudo rescatar ágilmente dando un gran suspiro, esperaba que nadie lo hubiese notado... Sostuvo con su mano izquierda la suave y pequeña mano de Akane, nunca la había tomado de esa forma… Ranma estaba fascinado esa chica que lucía tan linda e inocente estaba convirtiéndose en su mujer. Akane levanto el dedo anular y mirándose fijamente a los ojos él introdujo el anillo símbolo de su amor. Después ella se dedicó a hacer lo mismo con su pareja.

Prácticamente ya todo estaba hecho, solo faltaba una oración más frente al altar, una ofrenda de ramas y…

-Que este matrimonio duré toda una vida, felicidades al señor y la señora Saotome.

* * *

La ceremonia de boda había concluido. Los invitados salieron de la capilla y esperaron la salida de la pareja. Todos estaban impacientes, dentro no habían podido hacer nada más que aplaudir y ahogar sus gritos de emoción, ahora deseaban desahogarse por completo. Apenas la pareja se asomó por el umbral de la puerta y los gritos ensordecedores se hicieron presentes.

Akane sostenía a Ranma por el brazo mientras avanzaban. Ranma sonreía torpemente con el otro brazo tras su cabeza. Todo mundo se acercó a felicitarlos y abrazarlos. Las cámaras fotográficas lanzaron muchos disparos a los nuevos esposos captando cada momento.

-…Te ves muy bien Akane…- Fue lo único que pudo decir al oído de su esposa mientras eran rodeados.

-Gracias Ranma.

-¡Vamos que se dé un beso la feliz pareja!

-¡Papá!- Gritó Akane.

-¡Si adelante demuéstrennos su amor!

-¡Nabiki!

-¡Muéstrale hijo lo varonil que eres!

-Tía Nodoka…- Las cabezas de los esposos giraron de una persona a otra con asombro, todos clamaban un beso.

-¿Vamos Akane?- Pregunto con timidez Ranma.

-Sí, está bien…

Sin duda ambos querían un beso aunque hubieran preferido que eso fuera un acto más privado no podían negarse a las peticiones ¿Verdad?

Los novios se giraron para encontrarse de frente, todos callaron su emoción y abrieron los ojos para captar bien la escena. Ranma alzo una de sus manos y la posó sobre la mejilla de Akane, esto le sirvió de guía para acercarse hacia ella; bajo lentamente hasta alcanzar la altura de los labios de su esposa y justo cuando estuvo cerca de ellos posó su otra mano sobre otra la mejilla e impidió la vista del beso.

Algunos de los presentes rieron ante tal acción, otros muchos quedaron decepcionados, algunos más se enternecieron; después de todo no se acostumbraba dar tales muestras de afecto ante el público y él chico había actuado de manera inteligente. Una vez separados Akane y Ranma sonrieron juntos.

* * *

Después de unos contados abrazos, muchas felicitaciones y fotos, todo mundo se dirigió al doyo Tendo con el fin de iniciar la gran fiesta en honor de los recién casados.

Soun y Genma habían hecho un buen trabajo adornando el dojo, por mucho era mejor que lo que hubiese podido hacer Akane. Flores blancas con lazos adornaban diversos puntos en la pared, pequeñas mesas japonesas se distribuían por todo el dojo con un pequeño racimo de florecillas al centro; cintas y telas de color blanco viajaban de un extremo al otro por el techo uniéndose en el centro... Quizá Kasumi y Nabiki hubiesen ayudado con algunas ideas… O todas.

Estando todos en sus lugares esperaron la entrada triunfal de los novios. Ranma Saotome y Akane Saotome entraron al doyo entre aplausos y aclamaciones, ella caminaba tomando a su esposo por el brazo.

Un gran barril de sake abierto dio oficialmente inicio a la celebración. La vergüenza entre los nuevos esposos era casi inexistente, no era que se estuvieran besando a cada rato pero de ahora en adelante estarían juntos por el resto de sus vidas así que alguna que otra muestra de amor surgía de la nada. Akane limpiaba restos de comida en la cara de su esposo, Akane le tomaba de la mano, Akane le besaba la mejilla, etc. Todo Akane, su felicidad era incontenible…

Los mayores Tendo y Saotome no tardaron en embriagarse, después de todo sus problemas por unir a la pareja por fin habían terminado. Gracias a la bebida y entusiasmo de los presentes pronto hubo bailes, karaoke y todo tipo de locuras dispuestas para el entretenimiento de los novios.

Un gran estruendo resonó a la cercanía parecía una especie de estampida humana. Todos los que habían caído dormidos esa misma mañana a manos de Ranma Saotome corrieron apresurados hacia el doyo. Unos con la esperanza de que no fuera muy tarde y pudieran llegar justo a tiempo para detener la boda que creían sería en el doyo, otros con la ilusión de que uno u otro hubiese cambiado de decisión; y Mousse que siendo pisoteado por los demás no le quedó más que esperar a que la boda ya hubiese terminado. Ranma debía de aceptar que se trataba de personas realmente fuertes y decididas ya que habían despertado mucho antes de lo previsto. Shampoo fue la encargada de correr la puerta del doyo de un solo golpe, el grupo de jóvenes quedo pasmado al ver la celebración.

-Ranmaaa…- Chilló Shampoo dejándose caer en el piso, las dos pequeñas amazonas la consolaron en el piso.

-¡Noooo… Mi amada Akane Tendo!- Gritó Kuno con un manantial de lágrimas y manos empuñadas.

-¡Yuju sakeee…!- Exclamó el viejo Hapossai abriéndose paso sobre la cabeza de Kuno.

-¡Ranma mi amoooor! ¡¿Cómo pudiste?!- Reclamaba Kodachi mientras meneaba la cabeza de un lado a otro dispuesta a hacer una rabieta.

-Sí, sí que vivan los novios ¡Que vivan!- Vitoreo Mousse con las manos alzadas uniéndose a la fiesta. El resto de los presentes continuó en lo suyo y pronto el lugar se llenó nuevamente de risas y diversión.

-Ranma…- Susurró Ukyo antes de agachar la mirada, ahora podía dar todo por perdido.

Ryoga y Ramna se miraron fijamente, éste último estaba preparado para evadir golpes que le pudiese dirigir. Ryoga relajo su expresión, que hasta ese momento había sido dura, cerró los ojos, se recargo a un costado de la entrada y cruzo los brazos; una mirada seria le dirigió a su rival y un leve movimiento de cabeza bastó para hacerle saber a Ranma que todo estaba bien. Fue lo único que Hibiki pudo hacer en ese momento.

-Debo aceptar mi derrota ante ti Ranma Saotome, de alguna extraña forma lograste engatusar a mi amada Akane- "Elogio" Kuno acercándose a la pareja –Pero al menos aún me queda mi chica de cabello de fuego- Empuño con la mirada al horizonte.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Deja de decir tonterías Kuno! Será mejor que te olvides de ella, déjame decirte que ya tiene a alguien.

-¡¿Qué dices, quién es el tipo que ha embrujado a mi amor?!

-Felicidades Ranma, Akane- Intervino Ryoga- Espero que sean muy felices juntos… Y al parecer no creo que nos volvamos a ver.

-Ryoga…-Akane se preocupó.

-Si seguro- Bufó Ranma- Siempre dices eso cerdo.

-¡¿Cómo me llamaste?!

-Bueno Ranma, Akane felicidades jeje… Creo que será mejor que también me marche, luego nos veremos- Dijo Ukyo dando la media vuelta.

El resto de los acosadores no se acercó, todos ellos se marcharon después de un corto rato. Mousse fue arrastrado por la amazona mayor. Era extraño pensar que tantas personas peleaban por estar con ellos.

Al paso del tiempo las cosas se fueron saliendo poco a poco de control, Ranma y Akane fueron separados sin que éstos lo pudieran impedir. Akane fue arrastrada por las chicas, Ranma por los chicos. Ellos debían aprovechar ahora que los ánimos estaban al máximo y "poner las cartas sobre la mesa" como deseaban. Entre las chicas se encontraba las dos hermanas Tendo y un par de amigas de Furinkan.

-Vaya hermanita por fin se cumplió tu sueño.

-Vamos Nabiki no exageres- Contesto Akane apenada.

-Bueno como tú quieras.

-Si felicidades Akane, eres la novia más bonita de todas.

-Jeje gracias Satsuki.

-Y ya has pensado que vas a hacer esta noche- Nabiki guiñó el ojo.

-¡AHHH…!- Gritaron las amigas emocionadas y avergonzadas.

-¿De qué hablas Nabiki?- Dudo Akane.

-Ya sabes: Él y tú solos en su habitación- Se acercó con una pícara sonrisa- Todas las noches- Akane abrió los ojos por tales palabras. Un gran griterío se formó entre las chiquillas todas preguntaban o exclamaban palabrerías sobre el tema pero Akane no podía escuchar nada... Ahora después de unos cuantos besos debían de dormir juntos… ¡Claro si ya eran marido y mujer!

-Si Akane pero no te vayas a embarazar muy pronto eh- Decía una de sus ex compañeras.

-Si tienes razón, disfruta todo lo que puedas con él- le guiñó el ojo su otra amiga.

-Te tengo un regalito que seguro a Ranma le gustara- Dijo Nabiki, a cada palabra Akane se sonrojaba más se sentía diminuta ante el resto de las chicas.

-Nabiki no digas esas cosas por favor, no son de tú incumbencia- Regañó Kasumi- Akane no te preocupes por eso, espera a que estés lista ¿Si hermanita?- Sonrió a la menor- Será mejor que regreses con Ranma.

* * *

-Qué envidia me das Ranma mira que tener a Akane como esposa.

-Sí siempre eres muy afortunado con las chicas, y a partir de ahora tendrás a la bella Akane para ti solito.

-Jeje… Bueno pues… Todo es por el dojo muchachos…Jeje…- Dijo tratando de desviar el tema.

-Como sea, tendrás todas las noches su suave piel a tu lado- Dijo su amigo como si se acariciase a sí mismo. Ranma enrojeció por completo, realmente hasta ese momento no había pensado en todas las cosas que cambiarían a partir de la boda… Ahora tendrían que _dormir juntos_…

-Así es mi Ranma le mostrara lo hombre que es a mi querida Akane- En un parpadeó apareció Nodoka tras él, enrojecida y con las manos sobre sus mejillas.

Ranma retrocedió un paso titubeante, su rostro hirvió por completo, todas las miradas del pequeño grupo se concentraron sobre él. No solo dormirían juntos a partir de esa noche ahora su propia madre le estaba pidiendo… O exigiendo… ¡Hacer _otra_ cosa con Akane!...

Dio un paso más hacia atrás y chocó con alguien… Akane estaba en un shock de vergüenza.

-¡Ahhh! ¡¿Pero de qué demonios están hablando?!- Grito la novia al momento en que le propinaba un buen golpe a Ranma mandándolo a volar lejos del lugar.

* * *

_Continuará…_

Hola de nuevo :)

No sé porque a veces siento que apresuro mucho las cosas pero espero que a ustedes no les haya parecido así :S Por cierto investigue un poco cómo es una boda japonesa ¡Pero solo un poco! No me juzguen si en algo me he equivocado :(Además es más difícil de lo que pensé lograr describirla…Y que puedo decir en occidente nos llamará más la atención una boda oriental ¿No? Por eso no puede evitar describirla así :)

Releí un poco los capítulos anteriores y veo que algunas palabras se borran ¡Pero eso no es culpa mía! Todo pasa al momento de subir el doc :p Aun así me esmerare por escribir mejor.

Dejen comentarios por favor me gustará saber sus opiniones no sean malas aunque algo no les guste T.T así me guiarán por un mejor camino D:


	7. La primera noche juntos

**Hola, hola… ya por fin traje a ustedes el nuevo capítulo, fue muy raro porque ya tenía la mitad escrita desde que subí el anterior pero no podía terminarlo ¡Hasta que por fin me llego la inspiración! Ah por cierto me han cachado no he leído el manga así que si ven algo raro por ahí pues esta es mi versión de Ranma xD**

**A partir de ahora las cosas irán cambiando como ****_personalidades_**** por ejemplo ¡Esperen mucho drama! Aún tengo muchas ideas que compartir :)**

* * *

**La primera noche juntos.**

Era la primera noche que pasarían juntos como marido y mujer. Aun sin que la fiesta hubiese acabado Akane se dirigió un poco molesta hacia la que sería su habitación con Ranma siguiéndole muy de cerca.

-Déjame ayudarte- Hablo Ranma.

-No gracias, puedo yo sola- La chica aún estaba lastimada del tobillo pero su orgullo le había brindado nuevas energías y avanzaba rápidamente. La plática que había escuchado hacia unos minutos no salía de su cabeza. Según ella Ranma había estado alardeando de lo que iban a hacer en la intimidad. ¡Ja, que ingenuo era Ranma si pensaba si quiera ponerle una mano encima!

Ambos compartirían la habitación en la que anteriormente dormían Ranma y Genma, por lo menos por ahora. Akane abrió la puerta de un tirón, los futones en los que dormirían se encontraban uno junto a otro. El ambiente se tornó caluroso y tenso, la imagen de los futones juntos la hizo sonrojar molesta, alcanzo su pijama de sobre uno de éstos y se dirigió al baño para cambiarse dejando a un perplejo y molesto Ranma.

Mientras Akane se desvestía comenzó a ponerse nerviosa… Pasaría toda la noche junto a Ranma. Examino su cuerpo con vergüenza no sintiéndose segura de sí misma. Miró su poco pecho a diferencia del de Shampoo, tomó su pequeño abdomen sintiéndose gorda y froto su escaso trasero. Resopló. Además de todo le molestaba que sus amigos y familia entera pensaran que ellos harían muchas cosas esa noche sin saber que ella no tenía ni la más mínima intención de que pasara algo.

* * *

Ranma se despojó de sus ropas en la habitación quedando únicamente con su playera sin mangas y su short. Cayó sentado pesadamente sobre su futón y resoplo con fuerza. Algo que no entendía era como aguantaba a esa niña tan violenta, mira que enojarse con él sin razón ¿Qué no pudo darse cuenta de que sus amigos lo habían estado presionando? Aunque debía admitir que había actuado muy infantilmente al no haber pensado antes que todo mundo esperaba que hicieran "_cosas"…_ Que todo ahora sería diferente.

-_"… mi Ranma le mostrara lo hombre que es a mi querida Akane…"_

El simple hecho de recordar las palabras de su mamá hacía que su mente trabajará a mil por hora y le vinieran imágenes que inmediatamente se ocupaba en censurar: Akane ofreciéndole su trasero con solo las panties puestas, Akane quitándose el sostén, Akane gritando de satisfacción…

-_AHHHH… ¡Pero qué demonios! Deja de pensar en eso Ranma Saotome_- Se reprendió mentalmente a sí mismo ¡Nunca antes le había pasado algo así! Sostuvo su cabeza un momento como si de esa manera fuera a sacar esas ideas de su mente. Golpeo el futón con fuerza, maldecía a sus amigos ya que de no haber sido por sus entrometidos comentarios su cuerpo no estaría reaccionando de esa forma…

Lo más importante en ese momento era que lograra calmarse, debía de concentrarse en cualquier otra cosa.

-_"Oh Ranma mi amuuooor"_- Comenzó a imaginar- "_Acércate querido…"_- Podía ver la espalda desnuda de una joven de cabello oscuro y corto, despacio de acerco hasta tocar su hombro- "_Hazme tuya"_- Aquella imaginaria persona giro su rostro… ¡Se trataba de Ryoga completamente maquillado! Éste le guiñaba el ojo y le hacía insinuaciones con la boca.

-Ay por dios que asco Ryogaaa…- Su rostro se puso azul, había sido una buena estrategia para aplacar a su cuerpo.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Ryoga con todo esto?- Pregunto Akane desde la puerta- No me digas que él te dio alguna idea porque no te creeré.

-Cállate no digas tonterías, de cualquier forma yo no estaba pensando en hacer nada ¿Entendiste?

-Pues eso espero, ni se te ocurra acercarte.

-No te preocupes, ni quien quisiera hacerlo.

-Ayyy…- Gruño molesta.

Ranma se tiró completamente sobre el futón con las manos debajo de la nuca, cerró los ojos molesto, ahora el también demostraba su orgullo. Akane apago la luz de la habitación y se dirigió a su lugar. Todo quedo en silencio. El corazón de Ranma empezó a latir como loco en cuanto todo quedo en penumbras, el silencio no ayudaba en nada: Escucho los pasos de Akaneacercándose, después capto como ella se revolvía entre las sábanas… A su lado; su mente comenzó a trabajar de nuevo, estaba totalmente inquieto. Abrió los ojos de golpe, decidió en ese instante que lo mejor sería cubrirse también con las sábanas por si _otra cosa_ quisiera salir de su escondite…

Ambos se encontraban acostados boca arriba observando el techo, sin saberlo los dos mostraban sus mejillas coloradas. En un movimiento rápido, casi sincronizado, cada uno se volteó al lado contrario en el que se encontraba su pareja.

-Ni se te ocurra mirarme mientras duermo pervertido…- Susurró la chica.

-Ni quien quisiera mirar a una niña tan fea como tú.

-¿Ah, sí? Entonces ¿Porque te casaste conmigo?

-Ya mejor cállate Akane no sé porque estás tan molesta conmigo yo no hice nada…

-¡Jum! si como no…

Nuevamente quedaron en silencio. Hacía tiempo Akane había escuchado decir que una pareja no debía dormir enojada, al parecer no era algo bueno para ninguna relación, sin embargo ella no tenía ningún ánimo para contentarse y de cualquier forma Ranma tampoco hacía el esfuerzo para alegrarla. Era algo realmente malo que los dos fuesen tan orgullosos, ninguno quería perder "la batalla". Al menos dándose la espalda quizá podrían ignorarse el uno al otro y conciliar el sueño.

El pequeño intercambio de palabras con Akane le había servido muy bien a Ranma para olvidarse de cualquier idea _extraña_ y concentrarse en sí mismo y en su berrinche. Pasado un buen rato en silencio Ranma pudo notar que la respiración de Akane se volvió más calmada, al parecer ella ya había caído en un sueño profundo. Le envidio por unos segundos luego medito: ella debía de sentirse terriblemente agotada... Escucho un rato más el vaivén de sus suspiros… Tan relajada, tan tranquila, tan delicada, tan sensual…

-_Maldición no de nuevo- _Pensó Ranma tratando de contener sus impulsos.

Si bien anteriormente ya habían dormido solos en la habitación de Akane cuando hicieron creer a Ukyo un falso matrimonio eso era diferente, ahora estaban tan cerca que dando media vuelta podrían tocarse. Ranma no pudo calmarse por completo, las respiraciones de Akane era lo único que podía escuchar, así no podría dormir. Decidido giró sobre su lugar para observarla. Ella ya se encontraba boca arriba. No podía negar que se veía hermosa de cualquier manera, incluso lucía tierna dando unos leves ronquidos. La observo por un buen tiempo. Le parecía tan atrayente el verla tranquilamente dormida, se sintió hechizado al ver el vaivén de su respirar, escuchaba sus suspiros y examinaba su boca ligeramente abierta invitándolo... tanto que no pudo aguantar más y decidió levantar su peso con el codo para verla mejor y más cerca -_Ahora es mi esposa…_- Apenas y terminó esta frase mental se volvió a sonrojar.

Ranma se acercó lentamente hacia ella con rumbo a sus labios, tenía que besarla en ese preciso momento ¡Ya no podía aguantar más! Tenía que hacerlo despacio… ¡Solo con rozar sus labios le bastaría! Se agacho un poco sobre Akane, sintió la presión de su cuerpo contra el de ella y se desesperó aún más. Quizá no había sido buena idea el querer besarla, probablemente eso volvería completamente loco a su cuerpo… pero ya era demasiado tarde. Estaba frente a ella con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada, bajo un poco y rozo con sus labios los de Akane de arriba hacia abajo, suspiró estremeciéndose. No pudo evitar darle un beso suave que segundos después se transformó y casi por instinto dejó escapar su legua para saborearla mejor.

Akane suspiro y dio quejidos moviéndose entre las sábanas, fue ahí cuando Ranma reaccionó y se retiró de un brinco a su lugar. Quedo asustado dándole la espalda de nuevo. Ahora podía aceptar lo mucho que Akane lo volvía loco puesto que ni aun con tal susto había conseguido calmar su fogosidad. Respiro profundamente y exhaló ¡Debía de calmarse de una buena vez! Y sobre todo debía de agradecer que Akane no hubiese despertado.

Un remordimiento empezó a invadir su mente- _No soy nada más que un pervertido tal y como lo dice Akane maldición…- _Quedo un rato serio envuelto en las sabanas reprendiéndose mentalmente- _Pero normalmente no me importa eso después de todo he visto a Shampoo desnuda miles de veces, incluso Kodachi me ha hecho insinuaciones y nunca me había pasado algo como esto… Sin olvidar que tengo cuerpo de chica así que todo es normal para mí Ja ¿Por qué Akane me pondrá así?_

Ranma giró para verla una vez más, esta vez permaneció recostado en su lugar. Ya estaba tranquilo, la vio con ternura… Era realmente hermosa… Akane se movió bruscamente en su futón deshaciéndose de la sábana, su playera amarilla levantada ligeramente dejaba ver su abdomen. Lucía realmente bien con ésa pijama ceñida al cuerpo, era de tela tan delgada que incluso delineaba la separación entre sus pechos...

-AHHH… ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTOY PENSADO?!- Se regañó con gritos, cubriendo su boca con ambas manos al finalizar. Sin duda Akane tenía un sueño muy pesado- _Maldita sea Ranma ya quédate tranquilo haz visto miles de veces esas cosas._

Akane giró de nuevo pero esta vez quedo recostada de costado invadiendo el futon de su esposo. Ahí estaba esa chica tan bella en su futón como nunca antes lo hubiese imaginado. Tembló un poco nervioso, no era bueno que Akane despertara en la mañana y se encontrará así, de una u otra forma lo culparía a él. Yendo en contra de sus deseos Ranma decidió devolverla a su futón a como diera lugar. Empujo un poco el hombro libre de la chica para hacerla caer del otro lado… Pero la reacción de Akane fue la contraria: Se fue contra Ranma echando la mano sobre su torso y el muslo sobre las caderas de su acompañante abrazándolo cual almohada.

-_Maldita sea porque me pasa esto a mí- _Ranma maldecía su suerte, se tenso inmediatamente, él deseaba que Akane hubiese estado consciente de sus actos para poder tomarla en ese mismo instante como su cuerpo le reclamaba. La chica froto su rostro contra el pecho de su esposo apegándose más a él, parecía una niña.

-_En serio que eres linda Akane…- _Ranma se relajó, le dedicó una tierna sonrisa a su bella durmiente, con su brazo libre acarició sus cabellos y su mirada se perdió en el inocente rostro de Akane. Aun estando en tan cómoda posición y sintiéndose tan querido por Akane decidió proseguir con el plan anterior de devolverla a su lugar. La soltó del agarre que le brindaba y la aparto de él con suaves empujones. Habiendo cumplido con su tarea éste se dispuso a regalare un beso, un beso tranquilo y tierno en el que le demostraba su cariño.

-Te amo Akane- Era un gran alivio para él que nadie le hubiese escuchado… Habiéndose redimido de sus actos perversos se sintió tranquilo y listo para dormir. Se acomodó en su lugar, cerró pesadamente los ojos y sintió poco a poco como el mundo a su alrededor se desvanecía.

* * *

-¡Buenos días a todos el desayuno está listo!- Se escuchó el grito de Kasumi desde el piso inferior.

-Kasumi tu siempre como si nada- Soltó junto con un bostezo Nabiki Tendo, ella salía de su habitación notablemente desvelada.

-Buenos días- Dijo pesadamente Soun bajando las escaleras.

-Buenos días Tendo- Contestaba Genma casi cayendo dormido.

-¡AHHHHHHH! ¡¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA PERVERTIDO?!- Se dejaron escuchar los gritos de Akane.

-Tal parece que ya despertaron- Sonrió Nodoka desde el comedor.

Ranma había conseguido dormir placida y tranquilamente o eso le hubiera gustado decir… de rato en rato sentía como la mano Akane le golpeaba en la cara o algunas patadas accidentales en lugares prohibidos, le abrazaba, le magullaba, le recostaba en su pecho, le jalaba el cabello, le arrebata su almohadilla, etc. Ahora lamentaba las penas por las que había tenido que pasar el pobre Pe-chan. Finalmente no importaron los esfuerzos de Ranma por mantener alejada a Akane, ella siempre regresaba despertándolo a lo que él le parecían muy cortos intervalos de tiempo. Rendido por el sueño cayó tan profundamente dormido que finalmente ninguna acción de Akane pudo despertarlo más. Al despertar Akane se encontraba completamente recostada sobre él.

-¡CÓMO QUE YO, SI TU ERES LA QUE ESTA ARRIBA DE MI!

-¡TÚ ME PUSISTE ASÍ!

-¡ESTAS LOCA COMO IBA A HACER ESO!

-¡¿PORQUE NO ME QUITASTE?!

-ESTABA DORMIDOOO.

-Bueno tal parece que esos dos nunca cambiaran- Dijo Nabiki, todos desayunaban tranquilamente.

* * *

El pequeño pleito matutino no paso a mayores después de todo Akane debía de aceptar que probablemente esta vez sí hubiese sido su culpa pues ella era la que había invadido el lugar de Ranma y también era posible que él hubiera estado tan dormido que no se diera cuenta de nada. En su interior más que molesta se sentía avergonzada, quién sabe durante cuánto tiempo estuvo arriba de Ranma. Según ella todo se lo debía a ese "mal" sueño, un "horrible" sueño en el que su mente divago creando diversos escenarios que compartía íntimamente con Ranma… Resoplo avergonzada de su inconsciente lívido que se esmeraba por salir.

Akane se encontraba tomando un buen baño de agua caliente, la noche había caído. Sumergió por completo su cabeza en la bañera y grito bajo el agua, maldijo el momento en que las incomodas platicas de la noche anterior habían invadido su mente para no salir de ahí, esa debía ser la causa de sus extraños sueños… En cierto modo era cierto: Ya estaban casados y tarde o temprano tendrían que llegar más allá de simples besos pero ¿Que se supone que debía de hacer ahora? Habían pasado años en los que todo había transcurrido terriblemente lento entre los dos y de repente en una semana se encontraban casados ¿Y todo debía de cambiar inmediatamente? Lo quería y lo amaba por supuesto, pero no podía ir más allá al menos por un buen tiempo… Estaba completamente decidida a cumplir con su palabra.

* * *

Ranma reposaba sentado sobre su futón, tallaba con una toalla su cabello mojado mientras se quejaba.

-Que chica tan fastidiosa, mira que no dejarme dormir en toda la noche… Espero que hoy no sea igual.

-¡Pero qué cosas dices Ranma!- Se escuchó una voz- Deberías de estar agradecido por tener una chica así.

-¡Viejo asqueroso!- Sin duda esa había sido la voz de Happossai- ¡Salga de donde quiera que éste! ¡No piense cosas equivocadas!

-Pero si tú mismo lo dijiste Ranma no te dejo dormir en toda la noche ¡Pero qué suerte tienes! Mi linda Akane toda para ti –Fingía llorar.

-¡Cállese anciano!- Ranma daba vueltas por toda la habitación en busca del escondite del viejo –No sé qué haya tenido pensado hacer pero es hora de que se valla de aquí.

-¡Ay no pude evitar contestar, parecía que te quejabas de tu suerte muchacho!

-¡Qué suerte ni que nada! ¡Fue horrible dormir con Akane, a cada rato me golpeaba!- Dijo sinceramente.

-¡¿Así que fue tan horrible dormir conmigo?!- Gritó Akane de golpe a la habitación.

-¡Ahh… mi querida Akane! ¡Pero que linda te ves!- Happossai salió de su escondite disfrazado de almohada y se abalanzó contra la chica.

-¡Ahí está maldito viejo!- Grito Ranma.

-¡AHHH…!- De un golpe la chica lo hizo rebotar en el piso. Ranma tomo asiento sobre él.

- Viejo pervertido… Así… veamos… ¡Con esto ya no molestará más!- Decía Ranma mientras le ataba de pies a cabeza- ¡Ahora lárguese de aquí y no vuelva nunca más!- De una patada saca volando al intruso.

-¡Me las pagarás Ranmaa!- Contesto Happossai mientras salía expulsado de la habitación.

-Listo ya no molestará ese viejo ¿Estas bien Akane?

-Eh… Sí- Dijo tímida.

-Espero que no vuelva a intentar otra cosa igual que horror tener que lidiar con él todas las noches- Bufó Ranma mientras caía sobre su futón.

-Gracias Ranma… por preocuparte por mí.

-Siempre dices eso, pero claro que también me preocupo por mí, no tienes idea de la cantidad de veces que ese viejo ha querido meterse conmigo.

-Oh que "lindo"- Dijo al ver ignorado su agradecimiento- El gran Ranma Saotome- Se agacho en cuclillas frente de él- Eres un tonto- Le dio un corto beso en los labios- _Después de todo por algo se tiene que empezar…_

Ranma quedo atónito. La primera noche juntos había sido un gran desastre, la segunda noche empezaba bien… Ahora el problema en cuestión para él era: si estando peleados su cuerpo no había podido controlarse ¿Recibiendo besos de Akane que es lo que haría? Quedo colorado de tan solo imaginarlo.

Akane se enorgulleció de haber logrado tal reacción, sonrío y dio media vuelta para apagar la luz. Se recostó. Le daba gracia que aun momentos después Ranma siguiera en la misma pose, sentado en su futón con dirección a ella.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Dijo divertida.

-Es que solo recordaba…

-¿Qué?

Agacho su rostro hacia ella aun estando sentado y la beso- Recordaba el porque me gustas…

Ranma no cambio su nueva pose, seguía cerca de Akane. Ambos se miraron fijamente, él parecía tranquilo y ella ahora era la sorprendida. Ranma se estaba dejando llevar por el instinto. Bajo de nuevo para besarla, pego sus labios a los de Akane y sin pensarlo pidió con su lengua permiso para adentrarse más allá, aún tenía esas incontrolables ganas de saborearla. Akane pareció aceptar la petición muy pronto ella era guiada por Ranma, ese beso iba volviéndose cada vez más candente, casi sentía arder su cuerpo en especial sus mejillas; pronto se dio cuenta que Ranma se encontraba recostado a su lado casi sobre ella tomando su rostro. No podían hacer nada más que besarse, ese simple acto les brindaba placer a los dos. Ranma sintió arder su parte baja rogando por al menos pegarse más a su pareja pero se contuvo con todas sus fuerzas, aun en ese momento quedaba un poco de conciencia en él, no quería presionarla… a menos claro que ella hiciera algo que le indicase lo contrario…

Akane rompió el beso dejando escapar un fuerte suspiro. Ella no pudo más sintió por un momento que estallaría de la excitación. Rodeo con sus brazos el viril cuello de su acompañante y le jaló hacia ella para continuar un beso aún más apasionado. Ella se dedicó a jugar con el cabello de Ranma, mientras éste se ocupaba por delinear su cintura. La piel de Akane era realmente suave para Ranma y él se estaba volviendo cada vez más incontenible.

Habiendo dado el permiso para continuar Ranma se hizo inconsciente de sus actos y pego por completo su cuerpo al de Akane atrayéndola, fue ahí cuando ella reaccionó.

-_¡¿Qué demonios es "eso"?!_- Akane abrió los ojos tan grandes como lo había sido su sobre salto. Giro su cabeza deshaciendo el beso a lo que Ranma decidió continuar con su cuello. Akane estaba asustada, el encanto del momento se había roto para ella… tenía una especie de miedo y nervio todo debido a lo que sentía restregándose a su costado. Con un brusco movimiento Akane decidió salir de la habitación tan rápido como sus piernas le permitieron, dirigió su camino al baño.

-¡Akane!- Le llamo Ranma recostado y perplejo.

* * *

Muy lejos de ahí un bulto atado por completo se retorcía entre algunos escombros -Maldito Ranma en serio me las vas a pagar, mira que hacerle tal falta de respeto a tu sabio maestro- Se quejaba Happossai- No quería hacer esto pero no me dejas más opción debo hacer que me respetes.

_Continuará…_

* * *

**Gracias por leer no olviden dejar su comentario sino quieren que me ponga emo y piense que no les gusta lo que escribo jaja… ¿Qué opinan, qué hará el maestro Happossai?**


End file.
